Duty–Bound
by Uncoloured186
Summary: #29: Alternate Universe. It started when a ninja from the royal clan abducted her. Storytelling in 300 words.
1. Chapter 1—M: Why you…

**Original Posting Date:** 07 Jul 2010

-:-

**Chapter 1**

-:-

She eyed her surroundings without moving from her fighting stance. Someone had been following her for the past few hours. She brought her hand up and pulled her sword out from behind her back. The silence of the forest was so deafening that it freaked her out. The hidden person following her was waiting for a chance to take her down. For what purpose, she wouldn't know until she meets the mysterious person. She swallowed the lump in her throat silently and gripped her sword tightly as she just realized that there was more than one opponent. When she turned around, her sword met her opponent's with a loud clang. Her eyes widened when she finally realized her opponent was actually a ninja from the royal clan. The crescent moon on her opponent's sword confirmed it.

"What do you want from me?" she hissed through her gritted teeth.

She received no answer.

She swung her sword as hard as she could when the crimson-eyed ninja pulled his sword away from hers. He swiftly jumped a few feet away from her. His stance was strong as he held his sword to the side. She tightened her hold on her sword when she saw the ninja move his left hand and remove the cloth that was hiding his face. Her eyes widened when she saw his face, and being too shocked had allowed a few other ninjas to corner her. She was panicking, and before she knew it, three ninjas were holding her down. When the crimson-eyed ninja approached her, she glared at him angrily. She gasped when she felt the needle in her shoulder. Her vision blurred within seconds.

"Why you…" she muttered as her body slowly lost strength.

"My deepest apologies." That was all she heard before everything went black.

-:-

**A/N:** As you can read from the summary, the story will be told in **exactly** 300 words. Do NOT ask me to make the chapter longer because it will not happen. Ever. Aside from that, enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 2—N: It's an order…

**Original Posting Date:** 09 Jul 2010

-:-

**Chapter 2**

-:-

Ten years had passed by. To be honest, he had never thought that he would be able to see her again. The order from Lady Yuka surprised him even though he had been expecting it to come. He did what he was asked immediately. He had dispatched the search teams to different lands to look for her. After two months, his team finally found her. He was surprised when he found her again a few days ago. She had grown into a beautiful woman. He then investigated about her before making his presence known. Apparently, she had been living in the southern lands for the past few years. No one knew where she had lived before returning to this land. It was not so surprising when he found out that she had changed her name, too. He then knew she wished not to be found by anyone she knew from the past.

He averted his eyes from the dying fire to her sleeping form across him. Because the drug was still running in her veins, she was fast asleep. Though he didn't want to drug her, it was necessary as he knew she wouldn't come with him without a fight. Their first encounter was enough to tell him that he had to force her to come with him. He looked up at the sky and knew dawn was approaching. After standing up from his spot under the tree, he approached her lying form. He wished to hold her but refrained from doing so. Gently, he pulled her up and piggybacked her. Standing up with ease, he carried her as if she was a light feather. His subordinates appeared before him afterwards.

"We have to move now. Lady Yuka is waiting for us," he commanded before running towards the western lands.

-:-


	3. Chapter 3—M: It's not a dream…

**Original Posting Date:** 11 Jul 2010

-:-

**Chapter 3**

-:-

She tossed to the side, and a contented sigh escaped from her lips. The futon felt so soft under her skin that she refused to wake up. Her eyes were still closed as she knitted her eyebrows. _Futon?_

Rubbing the material, her eyes immediately snapped open. _It's not a dream!_

Quickly, she sat up and found herself in a beautiful room. She couldn't imagine how many pennies had been spent to decorate the room. Blinking her eyes a few times, she tried to remember what happened for her to end up in this room. Her eyes slowly widened as she remembered that she was kidnapped by _him_! After pushing the blanket away, she found out she was wearing a white, silk sleeping yukata. She growled under her breath before searching around the room to look for her clothes and weapons, but unfortunately, she found none of them. Her eyes quickly turned to the sound of the paper sliding door suddenly being slid open. She narrowed her eyes when she saw a few female servants uniformly step into the room. They seemed surprise to find her wide awake.

They immediately bowed at her humbly. "Good mor—"

Interrupting them, she threw a few hairpins in their direction. The hairpins were standing dangerously close to their feet. The servants immediately cowered away from her and dropped to their knees and bowed toward her until their heads touched the floor. She knew they would start apologizing for entering the room without her permission. Honestly, they had the wrong idea. Before they could beg her to spare their lives, she coldly said, "Give me back my belongings."

She figured out the servants had lost their ability to speak as no one answered her demand.

"My deepest apologies," a voice she knew very well replied.

-:-


	4. Chapter 4—N: Should I remind you…

**Original Posting Date:** 13 Jul 2010

-:-

**Chapter 4**

-:-

Lady Yuka wished to see her today, so he had brought a few female servants with him to help her get ready. While letting them walk into her room, he waited outside. He didn't want to go into her room as she was still in her sleeping attire. For him to see her like that was rather improper unless he was her betrothed. When he heard whimpers from the servants, he heaved a sigh. It was obvious that he had appointed the wrong servants. Mentally praying that she would forgive him afterward, he boldly stepped into her room without permission.

"My deepest apologies," he said, provoking a death glare. He turned to the poor servants. "Leave us."

The servants were practically running as they left the room. The paper sliding door was closed behind him as he faced the one he had loved since he was five.

"Give me back my belongings _now_."

He knew she was furious, but he remained calm. "Your belongings won't be returned to you until we deem that it's alright for you to have it back."

"Hm… Is that so?"

He eyed her cautiously when she detached the imbedded hairpins from the floor.

"Should I force you to give it back then?"

"I'm afraid if you do that, we won't be able to return it to you ever, Prin—"

He was interrupted by the hairpins that were thrown at him. Of course, he caught them easily.

"Mika. My name is Mika. Mi-ka." Her eyes were blazing in fury.

"Should I remind you that you are of royal blood?"

"I'm not. Not anymore."

"Deny it as much as you want to, but…"

Her hard glare was enough to tell him that she was not pleased. Still, he continued, "You're the princess of this land, Mikan."

-:-


	5. Chapter 5—M: I don't want to…

**Original Posting Date:** 15 Jul 2010

-:-

**Chapter 5**

-:-

She wouldn't tell him that she was shocked. What surprised her most was how he called her by her long forgotten name without any honorifics. Why she was brought back to this land, she didn't want to know. Ten years ago, she was cast aside, and she had lived by herself ever since. Hoping to forget her past, she had travelled far away from the land she hated for the painful memories. After closing her eyes, she looked away from the love of her life. She wouldn't voice out the fact that she was happy to see him again. He was the only one she had loved since she was five.

"I am not a princess anymore, Natsume," she muttered quietly.

He became quiet.

"Everyone in this land knows why I was disowned ten years ago."

"…"

"Tell me a good reason why I should stay here."

"Lady Yuka will tell you the reason."

She glanced at him. "I don't want to see her."

"…"

"Unless…"

"Unless…?"

His piqued curiosity was obvious. After gazing at him for a moment, she finally told him, "Unless you call me by my name from now on."

She knew that he understood the meaning of her request. If he agreed, he would unofficially claim her as his betrothed. When he stayed silent, she sighed mentally as it was too good to be true for him to agree with her request. In her mind, she concluded he was betrothed to another. Moreover, she was not a princess anymore and couldn't force him to obey her. She sighed. "Forget about it. Tell her I would not want to see her even if she came here herself."

She casually walked to the futon and lay down. "I'm going to escape from this place one of these days."

-:-


	6. Chapter 6—N: I have a favour…

**Original Posting Date:** 17 Jul 2010

-:-

**Chapter 6**

-:-

She had successfully turned his mind into a mess. Her request was something that he wished to do since a long time ago. It was true that she was disowned by Lady Yuka ten years ago. In terms of rights, she was no longer a princess, and he could claim her as his betrothed without any objection. But, he knew that Lady Yuka had something in store for her future that would prevent him from claiming her. If he wished to claim her, he needed to do it before _that_ time. He stopped in front of Lady Yuka's study before asking for permission to enter. When Lady Yuka permitted him, he stepped inside the study and gave her a low bow. "Lady Yuka."

"Where is she?"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to see her for the time being, Lady Yuka."

Lady Yuka sighed. "I see."

"She's not ready," he commented. Because he was the head of the clan of royal ninjas, he couldn't do anything without considering the consequences and thus left Mikan's request out. Even though she had dismissed what she said, he knew she didn't jest with him. Before making his decision, he had to seek out a certain someone.

"I wonder when that child will forgive me."

He made no comment.

"Thank you, Natsume."

Before leaving the study, he bowed towards Lady Yuka. Upon leaving, he guided himself towards the healing department and walked straight to the head healer's room. A soft "Enter" was heard after he knocked on the sliding door. When he stepped into the room, he immediately met with the head healer's gentle eyes and smiled. "Good morning, Mother."

His mother returned his smile. "Good morning, Son."

"I have a favour to ask of you, Mother," he requested while approaching his mother Kaoru.

-:-


	7. Chapter 7—M: I don't belong…

**Original Posting Date:** 21 Jul 2010

-:-

**Chapter 7**

-:-

The gods hate her, she concluded. Her attempts to escape from the palace were fruitless. She winced when she looked at the bruises she had received while trying to escape last night. Having caught her, the samurais showed no mercy at all. Well, they didn't beat her too hard, but it sure left a few bruises on her. Upon hearing a knock from the door, she sighed. "Enter."

It wasn't surprising to find the head healer of the palace step into her room. When the healer sat down beside her, she offered her bruised arm wordlessly. After applying the ointment, the healer put a bit of pressure on her ugly bruises. Gritting her teeth tightly, she tried her best not to cry out in pain.

"You really never give up," the head healer stated.

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kaoru-ba-chan."

"Tell me, child. Why are you trying so hard to leave this place?"

Since she was a child, she had really liked Kaoru-ba-chan, Natsume's mother, because Kaoru-ba-chan never called her "Princess" like the others. Knowing Kaoru-ba-chan was waiting for her answer, she let out an audible sigh. "This is no longer my home."

"And why is that? This is your birthplace."

"This place is not where I belong."

"Then… Just where do you belong?"

She replied by gazing at the outside scenery through the half-opened window.

"Don't you want to know why you were brought here?"

"I do not wish to know." Her voice was above a whisper. She sighed in relief when Kaoru-ba-chan released her arm. "Thank you, Kaoru-ba-chan."

"I won't try to change your mind, but you should know that regret _always_ comes late."

Confused, she looked at Kaoru-ba-chan. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

Kaoru-ba-chan left her. "I have no right to tell you, child."

-:-


	8. Chapter 8—N: I can't do…

**Original Posting Date:** 23 Jul 2010

-:-

**Chapter 8**

-:-

He reached a clearing that was not far from the palace and sat down on a big boulder. Before closing his eyes to start his meditation, he positioned himself comfortably.

_"How is she?" his mother inquired._

_"She refused to see Lady Yuka," he replied simply._

_His mother sighed. "It is expected. Lady Yuka should have known this before asking you to bring her back to this land."_

_"Yes."_

_"Tell me what you need, Son."_

_"Mikan agreed to see Lady Yuka if I claim her as my betrothed."_

_He was slightly surprised when his mother continued to look at him calmly as if he hadn't said anything at all. Unfazed, his mother asked, "What was your answer?"_

_"She dismissed the bargain before I could respond."_

_Silence ensued._

_"You're the head, Son."_

_"I can't do whatever I want, Mother," he interjected._

_"No, you can't. Otherwise, you wouldn't have come here and told me this."_

His mother was the only one who knew his feelings towards Mikan. He felt like a child for asking his mother, but the matter wouldn't be about him anymore if he really wished to claim Mikan as his betrothed. His original plan was to hear his mother's opinion, but he now knew his mother had left the decision to him alone. The responsibility as the head clan was something he hated, but without the position, he couldn't get close to what he really wanted: Mikan. A nearby presence stopped his thoughts. His eyes were still closed when he demanded, "What is it?"

A ninja appeared before him. "Princess Mikan is missing, Natsume-sama."

His eyes snapped open in alarm.

"We only know that Princess Mikan didn't leave the palace grounds."

After a moment he got up from the boulder. "Return to the palace. I know where Princess Mikan is."

-:-


	9. Chapter 9—M: I hate you…

**Original Posting Date:** 25 Jul 2010

-:-

**Chapter 9**

-:-

How she could forget that she still had one way to escape from the palace, she didn't know. It had never crossed her mind before, so she thought maybe she was too focused on her escape to think clearly. Her way out was the white rose garden. No one had the guts to approach the garden as it would cost your life if you couldn't find your way out since it was designed like a maze. Fortunately, she knew the way by heart. The garden was the only garden that connected to the forest. Upon seeing glimpses of the exit, she could barely contain her excitement. When she was about to scream her freedom, she stopped in her tracks as _he_ appeared before her. She cursed under her breath as she had forgotten the other person who could escape from the maze, namely Natsume.

"Everyone's worried. Please return to your room."

She glared at him. "You can't expect me to stay in that room day and night!"

"You have to until you agree to see Lady Yuka."

"I told you I don't want to see her." _She didn't even bother to come and see me even once._

"I will claim you as my betrothed if that's what you want in order to see Lady Yuka."

Her eyes widened before realization dawned on her. She clenched her fists. "I told you to forget about it."

She gazed away from him as she tried to hold the tears that were threatening to fall. If only he didn't say the last part, she would think that he agreed because he wanted to, not because of his duty to the lady of this land. Before she could stop it, a tear slid down her face as she turned back to him. "I hate you."

-:-


	10. Chapter 10—N: I love you…

**Original Posting Date:** 27 Jul 2010

-:-

**Chapter 10**

-:-

Stabbed by her words, he grimaced painfully. After spurring her tears, he lost his right to live. Seeing her tears hurt like knives, even more so when it was he who caused it. What was wrong? He then thought back to what he had said and realized his mistake. It was too late though. While he was lost in his thoughts, she had left. Cursing under his breath, he anxiously left in search of her.

_"You must return to your room, Princess Mikan. Everyone's looking for you," he said after finding her somewhere in the white rose garden._

_She turned to him with tears on her face. "I told you not to call me Princess when no one is around!"_

_He sighed. "My apologies."_

_Slowly, he approached her. "Please don't cry, Mikan."_

_She tried to wipe her tears. "I'm not crying, stupid Natsume."_

_He noticed a hand print on her left cheek and knew where she had gotten that mark._ _Knowing she wouldn't stop crying anytime soon, he hugged her. She seemed to stop crying for a few seconds before continuing again. He did nothing but hold her as she cried._

_"I hate this place…" she mumbled quietly._

_"I know." He kissed her brow gently. "I promise you, Mikan. One day, I'll become the head and protect you."_

He looked at the roses around him before closing his eyes and straining his ears so that he could hear her voice. In order to find her, he needed to know where she had escaped to. When they were young, he was the only one who could find her in this garden. Moments later his eyes snapped open, and he ran in the right direction. When he finds her, he would apologise to her and tell her that he truly loved her.

-:-


	11. Chapter 11—M: I love you, too…

**Original Posting Date:** 29 Jul 2010

-:-

**Chapter 11**

-:-

Even though she had utterly no idea in which direction she was heading, she continued to race on. When her feet were too tired to run anymore, she finally stopped. As her tears flowed down her face, she repressed any oncoming sobs. Until the first drop of rain collided with her smooth skin, she had not noticed the dark clouds forming in the sky. As she looked up at the sky with blurry eyes, the rain finally decided to pour down. Closing her eyes, she welcomed the cold rain.

_"How did you manage to find me, Natsume?" she asked, still in his arms._

_"I can hear your voice clearly when you are here."_

_She broke the embrace and looked into his crimson eyes. "What if it's raining? Will you still find me?"_

_He didn't look away from her gaze. "Do you trust me?"_

_Intently holding her gaze on him, she answered, "I do."_

_He gave her a small smile. "Then trust me to find you, too."_

Rain always washed away her pain, the pain she received from her Lady Mother when she was young and when she was shunned by everyone before her Lady Mother decided to disown her. As the onslaught of memories hit her full force, she tightly clenched her fists together and remembered her hatred for almost all of them. A sad smile settled upon her face when she opened her eyes. By then, the rain had washed away her tears. When a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind, she gasped. Even in the pouring rain, she could hear the words that he gently whispered into her ear. Hearing those words was enough to spur the washed-away tears again. Leaning on his chest, she closed her eyes. "I love you, too, Natsume…"

-:-


	12. Chapter 12—N: It can't be…

**Original Posting Date:** 31 Jul 2010

-:-

**Chapter 12**

-:-

Since she had agreed to meet Lady Yuka, he waited outside of her room while she prepared herself behind closed doors. Recalling what had happened earlier, he closed his eyes.

_His happiness couldn't be described with words when he heard her answer. The love of his life actually reciprocated his love. He gazed into her eyes. "Will you be my betrothed, Mikan?"_

_He was confused when she pulled away from him._

_"I'm sorry, Natsume…"_

_He felt his world turn black, and he was pulled into a pit of darkness. He was brought back to reality when he heard her say, "Not now."_

_"At least not until I find them," she whispered quietly._

_"Them?"_

_He was not pleased when she didn't elaborate, but he didn't press the issue._

_"I'm ready to see her." She was referring to Lady Yuka._

_He looked into her eyes and whispered, "Are you going to stay?"_

_He wouldn't lie that he wasn't afraid of what her answer would be. He didn't manage to hide his surprise when she suddenly hugged him._

_"For you… I'll stay…"_

_He couldn't help smiling and returning her embrace. He was happy._

As the door slid open, he opened his eyes and straightened his back. Seeing her in a layered kimono, he admitted for the umpteenth time that she had grown into a beautiful woman. Dressing as a princess only made her even more beautiful.

With a smile that he knew was only for him, she turned to him. "I'm ready."

Before leading the way to Lady Yuka's study, he gazed at her for a while more. To be honest, he was still curious about what she meant by 'not until I find them.' Whom was she referring to? His eyebrows furrowed when he realized something. _It can't be that she knows…_

-:-


	13. Chapter 13—M: Because of her…

**Original Posting Date:** 29 Sep 2010

-:-

**Chapter 13**

-:-

While gazing at the brown-haired woman before her, she felt as though she was looking at her future self whenever she looked at this woman, the lady of this land.

"I am happy to see you again, Mikan."

"I am glad to know that, Lady Yuka," she replied casually.

Their brown eyes clashed for a moment, and a heavy tension settled within the suffocating room.

"If I may know, Lady Yuka, what do you need from me?" she asked, ignoring the tension. If she looked into the woman's eyes, she knew she would see sadness, regret or something similar. She didn't mean to seem vengeful by treating her Lady Mother like a stranger, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of the pain — the pain of being disowned by her own mother.

"I'm sorry for not being a good mother."

She remained still.

"The reason you were brought here is because…"

"Because of _her_," she supplied quietly.

Her mother didn't bother to hide her surprise. "How did you know?"

She gazed at her mother sadly. "I just know." _You never realised how deep our bond was, Mother._

Her mother sighed. "I'm really a failure as a mother."

"…"

"I should have known that the bond between you both was stronger than anything."

"…"

"Do you want to see _her_?"

"Where?" Her voice was above a whisper.

"I will accompany you."

She closed her eyes. "My deepest apologies, Lady Yuka, but I will have to refuse your offer."

"Then… you can ask Natsume to lead the way."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"I guess I will talk to you again after you see _her_."

"Then I shall see you again, Lady Yuka." Standing up, she bowed toward the woman. She didn't look back when she left the room.

-:-


	14. Chapter 14—N: I will stay by your side…

**Original Posting Date:** 07 Oct 2010

-:-

**Chapter 14**

-:-

He was ready to give her a shoulder to cry on, but she didn't even shed a tear. As she stared at the small shrine whilst displaying a face void of any emotions, he could only motionlessly watch and wonder about her true feelings. When he heard her sigh after what seemed like forever, her expression gradually changed from stolid to morose; he knew that the grief she held for her twin sister Aida was overbearing.

"I'm sorry, Aida…"

Even as she sat on the dirt ground, he still didn't move.

"I should have come earlier to save you…"

Confused by her vague statement, he wished to ask for her to explain; however, he knew the timing was bad. Time passed with no sound being heard. When the sun was about to set below the horizon, she startled him by grabbing his hand with hers.

"My…" she murmured.

He gazed at her worriedly. "My?"

"My feet… I can't feel them anymore."

Dumbfounded, he looked at her. After heaving a sigh, he knelt down beside her. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he peeled her off of the ground easily.

When he was about to ask her where she wanted to go, she muttered, "My room, please."

Wordlessly, he complied with her request. Since he had figured out that she didn't want anyone to see her cry, he was planning to leave her alone, to give her some time to grieve properly. Of course, his plan was in vain since she didn't let go of him. Only upon seeing tears roll down her lovely face did he realize that she truly needed him. As he embraced her, he uttered soothing words into her ear while reassuring her that he would stay by her side until she said otherwise.

-:-


	15. Chapter 15—M: Please lead the way…

**Original Posting Date:** 17 Oct 2010

-:-

**Chapter 15**

-:-

Four days had passed since she visited her twin sister's shrine. Because she had found the reason to stay here, she knew she couldn't remain like this. The fact that she is the princess of this land didn't change even though her Lady Mother had disowned her ten years ago. She was duty-bound to this land because of her royal blood and…

A rapping at her door cut her train of thoughts short. After straightening her back, she gave permission for the knocker to enter her room.

It was Rin, her personal helper.

Ever since the incident that happened upon her waking up after returning to the palace, Natsume had ordered a lower-ranked ninja to assist her instead. Of course, she had refused the offer because she didn't need someone to do everything for her, but he had insisted. Even though she knew he was trying to protect her, she was still annoyed.

Bowing, Rin greeted her. "Good morning, Princess."

She tried not to flinch at the title. Honestly, she hadn't gotten used to being called 'Princess' again after so many years. To banish the unpleasant thoughts that were threatening to surface, she shook her head mentally and smiled at Rin. "Good morning, Rin."

"Natsume-sama personally chose this for you, Princess," Rin said while offering the bundle in her hands.

Within the bundle was a fighting yukata. Pleased to find it made from the best material, she nodded at Rin. "Thank you, Rin."

After she finished changing behind the screen, she sat in front of her dresser and pulled her long hair back into a high ponytail.

"It looks good on you, Princess," Rin complimented with a smile.

Returning the lower-ranked ninja's smile, she looked at herself in the mirror one more time before getting up. "Please lead the way."

-:-


	16. Chapter 16—N: May I…

**Original Posting Date:** 25 Oct 2010

-:-

**Chapter 16**

-:-

From today onwards, they started training. Even though she hadn't shared her thoughts with him, he knew what she was trying to do. As much as he disliked the idea, he couldn't deny her. While waiting, he leaned against one of the trees. Splashing water could be heard every now and then. Trying to push away his dirty thoughts, he closed his eyes and recalled what had happened earlier.

_He was impressed by her skills in combat. Even though her form was still slightly sloppy, she performed very gracefully. "Have you been training by yourself?"_

_She was panting when she answered. "I was… until you abducted me."_

_He looked at the sun's position before gazing at her. "Let's continue this tomorrow."_

_Before she could utter a word, he added, "Come. There's a river nearby."_

A hand on his folded arms pulled him from his thoughts.

"Thank you for waiting, Natsume. I'm done."

Her smile was enough to tell him that she was contented. Water continued to drip from her hair. For explicit reasons, he was grateful that he had chosen a dark shade of blue for her yukata. "Ready to go back?"

As she looked away from him, she seemed disappointed.

"What is it?"

Pausing, she slowly said, "Nothing."

Before she could walk away from him, he grabbed her hand. Without uttering a sound, she looked up at him with questioning eyes. He released her hand to cup her face. While urging her to come closer, he caressed her cheek with his thumb. As she obediently stepped forward until their bodies were pressed together, he searched her eyes to find the answer to his silent request.

"Natsume…" she muttered quietly.

It would be enough for now. He felt satisfied as he pressed his moist lips to hers in a kiss.

-:-


	17. Chapter 17—M: You may…

**Original Posting Date:** 01 Nov 2010

-:-

**Chapter 17**

-:-

His gaze had been on her for a while now. Did he like the outfit? Since he was the one who chose it, she was sure he did. She still remembered how shocked he was when she asked him to train her.

_"Are you sure about that, Mikan?"_

_She couldn't tell him how happy she was whenever he called her by her name. "I have to do this for Aida."_

_Aida's name had a great effect as he didn't question her further and promptly agreed to train her._

When she was still grieving, he never left her side as he promised. Well, he did leave her to tend to a few errands but not without telling her. Even when she was barely conscious, she was still able to hear his voice and feel his touch. Whenever he was called away by his subordinates, he would apologise and give her a gentle kiss on her forehead or cheek before leaving. However, yesterday he had kissed her near her lips.

She dipped herself in the water once more before getting out. Without drying off her wet body, she slipped into her yukata again.

He had his eyes closed when she found him. When she touched his folded arms, he opened his eyes.

With a smile, she said, "Thank you for waiting, Natsume. I'm done."

"Ready to go back?"

Disappointed, she looked away from him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," she replied after a while.

When she felt his grip on her hand, she looked at him with questioning eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when he caressed her cheek and urged her to come closer. As their bodies pressed against each other, she felt her heart race. Before their lips met, she muttered his name, giving him her answer to his silent request.

-:-


	18. Chapter 18—N: As you wish…

**Original Posting Date:** 11 Nov 2010

-:-

**Chapter 18**

-:-

No one was aware that he was observing everyone's moves in the meeting room. Mikan had asked her Lady Mother to gather the elders after their one-week training ended.

_He didn't have the right to hear what they were discussing, but Mikan had wanted him to be present while she spoke with Lady Yuka._

_Confusion was clear in Lady Yuka's face. "Gather the elders?"_

_Mikan nodded. "There's something that I would like to confirm, Lady Yuka."_

_Before Lady Yuka could utter a word, Mikan added, "I__'m__ simply do__ing__ this for my twin sister who passed away before her 24th birthday."_

_Lady Yuka was surprised at how Mikan had stated everything so precisely. She looked at him, silently asking him if he had told her everything._

_Since he didn't, he shook his head._

_After they left Lady Yuka's study, he escorted her back to her room._

_"I'm going to find them, Natsume," she stated after they were inside her room._

_Princess Aida, Mikan's late twin sister, had passed away due to an unknown disease, but in truth, someone had put an unknown poison into her meal. The only ones who knew this fact were his mother Kaoru, Lady Yuka, and himself. When she mentioned 'not until I find them' the other day, he had suspected that she knew what had happened to her twin sister._

Everyone stood up when the door slid open. Before the doorway was none other than Lady Yuka, the lady of the western lands. After Lady Yuka sat down, everyone settled down in their seats. A while later, Lady Yuka nodded her head towards him. He replied by stepping out from the shadows with Mikan, who was hiding behind him the entire time.

Gasps escaped from everyone's lips.

"Princess Aida…" one of the elders muttered in horror.

-:-


	19. Chapter 19—M: Find them for me…

**Original Posting Date:** 17 Nov 2010

-:-

**Chapter 19**

-:-

Eyeing every elder silently, she analyzed their reactions carefully. She internally promised Aida that she would find _them_.

_After having not dreamed about Aida for a period of time, she had become suspicious. Their bond as twins was something that no one else but themselves knew of. They could meet up through their dreams. That was how she knew how the western lands had been faring since she left. A few days before their birthday, she finally met Aida again. Even though it was just a dream, she could feel Aida's cold hands lightly touching hers that night. Aida's pale face worried her. "Are you alright, Aida?"_

_A sad smile spread across her face. "I'm sorry, Mikan…"_

_She was confused. "Eh?"_

_"This will be our last meeting…"_

_Before she could respond, Aida hugged her while whispering, "Find them for me, Mikan…"_

_When Aida let her go, her eyes dilated with horror. Aida's body turned transparent and started to dissolve before her eyes. She reached out, but her hands just went through her body. Tears started forming in her eyes. "No… no… it can't be… Aida!"_

_Aida's ghostly hand touched her cheek as she let out a real smile. "I pray for your happiness with Natsume-kun, Mikan…"_

She balled her fists tightly. Even if it would cost her life, she would find _them_. From the beginning, she had known why she was brought back to this land. Aida was the only heiress of the western lands. Since she was Aida's twin, her Lady Mother must have wanted to push the responsibility onto her. If it hadn't been for Natsume, she would have left the palace long ago and found another way to avenge Aida.

"My pleasure to meet you again, everyone," she greeted the elders with eyes that held no emotions.

-:-


	20. Chapter 20—N: I'm afraid…

**Original Posting Date:** 25 Nov 2010

-:-

**Chapter 20**

-:-

Exposing herself to everyone else and endangering her own life was what she never shared with him. Despite understanding that everything was for her twin sister, he thought the risk was too high. Although this was the only way to find the one who killed her twin, he still disliked the idea. Even Lady Yuka knew that Mikan would be in danger if she was brought back to this land, so she didn't tell anyone about her plan. No one but the most royal ones knew about Mikan's return.

Because of Mikan's unknown existence, the elders who thought that Aida was dead were aghast.

"Today, Mikan, my second daughter will regain her place in this palace as my heiress," Lady Yuka declared coolly.

Before anyone could protest, the oldest elder spoke, "Princess Mikan, I'm so glad to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you, too, Elder Souma," Mikan replied as her features softened slightly at the sight of the old man.

Elder Souma was one the few elders that disagreed with Mikan's banishment. He was sure Mikan knew this fact.

"With you coming back here, the future of the western lands will not be dark anymore."

Elder Souma's words shut any unspoken objections. While some of the elders did not know about Mikan, their current state without an heiress was more important. Mikan was their only solution to ensure the future of the western lands. After all, she was the twin sister of their late heiress. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. An introduction ceremony would be in order, and he suddenly felt insecure about their relationship. Insecure might be the wrong word as he trusted Mikan completely. He was afraid of the one who fell in love with her twin. _That_ man might take her away from him.

-:-


	21. Chapter 21—M: I won't be able…

**Original Posting Date:** 07 Dec 2010

-:-

**Chapter 21**

-:-

Looking up at the moonless sky, Mikan heaved a long sigh. It had been hectic since her Lady Mother informed the elders about her position in this land. Her schedule was filled with lessons to catch up with everything she left unlearned ten years ago. To be honest, she didn't need to learn those lessons. Currently, she was irritated that her Lady Mother had broken the agreement between them. The reason she stayed in the palace was to find her twin sister's killer, not to fill the hole that was left by her twin. Before she could sigh again, fur was placed on her shoulders from behind. The person then proceeded to rest his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't sigh too much, Mikan." She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he whispered those words.

She closed her eyes and leaned on his chest. "I can't help myself, Natsume. _She_ has put me through _this_ without my consent."

"Lady Yuka thinks about the future of this land. It's a miracle that the Nobles haven't tried to rebel against My Lady."

Upon turning around, she immediately buried herself in his arms. "I missed you, Natsume."

He responded by tightening his hold on her.

It had only been a few days after the announcement of her return. And thanks to her Lady Mother, she hadn't gotten the chance to be with Natsume since then. She would have to talk to her Lady Mother tomorrow about taking the throne. Even though she didn't hate this land, she had no desire to reign in place of Aida. Her only wishes were to find justice for her twin sister and stay with Natsume forever. However, no matter how much she struggled, she knew she wouldn't be able to free herself from her duty.

-:-


	22. Chapter 22—N: I couldn't blame you…

**Original Posting Date:** 17 Dec 2010

-:-

**Chapter 22**

-:-

He had agreed the first time, so he would continue to be by her side to encounter Lady Yuka. Standing in the shadows, he listened to Mikan and Lady Yuka discuss their agreement. It was true that Mikan had never intended to reign over the lands, most probably because of the unpleasant memories from her childhood.

"I refuse to be your heiress," Mikan stated rather stubbornly.

"Do you not care about this land, Mikan?" Lady Yuka's voice dropped an octave.

Mikan refused to look at Lady Yuka's pleading eyes, and he knew why. Even if it had been ten years, she didn't change that much. She still felt anger and irritation towards her betrayal. Suddenly, she looked at where he was hiding. The look on her face was asking him for advice.

After a moment of stillness, she glanced at her Lady Mother and breathed out, "My sister did care about this land."

"…"

"We may look alike, but we're not the same, Lady Yuka."

"Mikan, I can't take back what I did, but you should know that I did it because I had to."

"My apologies for being honest, My Lady. I have no interest in the reason for my banishment from this land for which you thought I cared."

Sadness was clear in Lady Yuka's eyes, but Mikan didn't see it. Even though she had agreed to meet her Lady Mother, she still refused to acknowledge Lady Yuka's feelings of remorse for disowning her. He couldn't blame Mikan for acting this way, but…

Mikan stood on her feet. "My sole purpose in this land is to fulfill my sister's request. Unless my sister wants me to replace her, I refuse to take over the throne."

Before leaving the study, Mikan bowed toward her Lady Mother one last time.

-:-


	23. Chapter 23—M: Tell me more about him…

**Original Posting Date:** 05 Jan 2011

-:-

**Chapter 23**

-:-

The introduction ceremony would be held the next day. Everyone would recognise her as the heiress of the western lands by then. Inwardly, she let out a long sigh. How she got herself into this mess, she truly didn't know. Not once had succeeding her Lady Mother ever been part of her future plans. Even though she was bound to this land, she still wished she could somehow change the rule and free herself from this wretched, duty-bound fate. She knew that it was a selfish wish, but she couldn't help herself. Ten years of living outside of this land by herself had turned her into a free spirit severed from her home country. Closing her eyes, she recalled what Aida had told her in the dream.

_"I hope you're with me at the moment, Sister," Aida said while expressing a cheerful, radiant smile._

_While staring up at the clear blue sky, she commented, "Is there anything that you would like to share with me?"_

_"Today, I met a very good noble man. He has eyes that always remind me of the sea."_

_She turned to Aida quickly as she was eager to know the rest. "Is he the one?"_

_Aida's face mirrored the happiness in her eyes. "I think so…"_

_"Tell me more about him. Who knows if I might be able to meet him someday?" Both of them knew she was lying as she wished never to return to that land again, but Aida still continued telling her about the man she had fallen in love with._

"Princess, your lesson for the ceremony tomorrow will be starting in a moment," said Rin, successfully bringing her back to reality.

An inaudible sigh escaped her lips. After a moment, she turned to Rin with a small smile. "Thank you, Rin."

-:-


	24. Chapter 24—N: He would not…

**Original Posting Date:** 29 Jan 2011

-:-

**Chapter 24**

-:-

The introduction ceremony would be held the next day. He had the sudden urge to tell Mikan about her twin's arranged betrothed who would obviously be attending the ceremony. The public announcement about her sister's engagement had been organized to be on her and her sister's birthday. Yet, a few days before their birthday, her sister _left_, and no one had seen that coming.

"Natsume-sama." One of his subordinates appeared beside him.

"How is it?" he replied coolly.

"The area is clear. As you commanded, we have split into groups to watch the critical points."

Considering the tight security he had planned out, no one would escape from them if problems should arise. Just in case, he would personally scout the area later.

"Return to your post," he commanded without looking at his subordinate, and within seconds, he was alone. His crimson eyes studied everyone that entered the great hall where the ceremony would commence. As he heard Elder Kajiura's voice, he prepared himself mentally to look at his love. And just a moment later Mikan appeared in his line of sight. She was wearing the multi-layered kimono that she hated so much. His lips tugged upward when she turned to him as he continued to hide in the shadows. He was impressed that she could find him easily when she was not from any of his clans. To him, a ninja could only be detected by another ninja from one of the official clans. Could it be that she had been trained by a ninja for the past ten years? The answer might be yes.

Her calm and collected face reminded him a lot of her twin. Her twin's arranged betrothed would not be able to resist her with their almost completely perfect resemblance; he was sure of it.

-:-


	25. Chapter 25—M: She told me about…

**Original Posting Date:** 05 Feb 2011

-:-

**Chapter 25**

-:-

Praises were given when she was introduced as the new heiress of the western lands. Her Lady Mother had told everyone that she was the late heiress's twin sister. Most of them did not believe it as she had never been mentioned before then. Aside from the western lands, no one knew about her existence.

She braced herself when she caught a glimpse of a blonde man from the corner of her eyes.

"Princess Mikan?"

Slowly turning around, she met the man's eyes. _His eyes do remind us of the sea, Sister._

They both had believed that she wouldn't be able to meet the man, but here she was, meeting the man who shared his happiness with her twin sister.

As they faced each other properly, both gave a short bow in greeting.

"I'm Ruka, a nobleman from the North."

_I know_. She offered him a small smile. "My pleasure to meet you, Ruka-dono."

"I mean no harm, Princess, but do you think we can talk alone somewhere?" he suggested.

His pleading eyes were not enough to make her agree, but she complied with his request. Since there was a garden of night flowers near the great hall, she led them there so they could talk without interruption even though she knew _someone_ would be watching them.

"You two really look alike," he started quietly.

Touching one of the night flowers, she agreed, "We do."

"Aida told me about you."

She blinked. "… It would be my pleasure to know what my sister told you about me."

"Even though she was born before you, you always acted more like the older sister to her."

A tiny smile appeared on her lips. "Aida told me about you, too, Ruka-dono."

"Really?"

She looked into his eyes. "She said she really loves you."

-:-


	26. Chapter 26—N: I know…

**Original Posting Date:** 21 Feb 2011

-:-

**Chapter 26**

-:-

No one voiced their disbelief, but he knew Mikan was not trusted by the lords and ladies of other lands. Really, he couldn't blame them as Mikan's name had never been mentioned outside of the western lands, or should he say outside of the western palace. Thus, everyone had believed Mikan was an imposter who wanted to rule this land.

He tensed when _he_ approached Mikan. After hearing _his_ polite request, he knew Mikan would not refuse _him_. The hot jealousy boiling within him immediately rose as he looked at Mikan and the nobleman. Suddenly, he envied the man as _he_ had something that he did not. _He_ could talk and display his emotions without restraint with her. Unlike him, the relationship between him and Mikan in everyone's eyes was like a master and a servant. True, he was the head of the clans of the royal ninjas, but his status was still her servant under her command, not one of her potential husbands.

As much as he wanted to leave them alone for privacy, his body refused to cooperate with him and remained hidden to watch them. After taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and recalled what she told him last night.

_"Something is bothering you, Natsume. Do you want to tell me?" she asked while gazing at the night sky._

_He wished to tell her, but he could not._

_When he did not answer, she turned to him. "Natsume?"_

_Stepping closer, he slowly dipped down to capture her rosy lips with his own. He needed to ensure that she was truly his._

_After they broke apart from the passionate kiss, she hugged him. "I love you, Natsume."_

_Before closing his eyes, he whispered, "I know."_

"I love you, too, Mikan," he murmured after opening his eyes.

-:-


	27. Chapter 27—M: Are you jealous…

**Original Posting Date:** 01 Mar 2011

-:-

**Chapter 27**

-:-

The man before her was her sister's arranged betrothed. Aida had told her about him when the date their engagement would be announced publicly had been decided. Unfortunately, her sister already left them before then. From the way he was looking at her, she had come to realise this man might fall for her since she and her twin looked very much alike. Though she wasn't sure of the chances, it was still a possibility. To prevent that, she had told him how much her sister loved him. Hopefully, he wouldn't soil her sister's memory by falling for her.

Their conversation needed to end now, but she didn't know how to end it as sending him away would be inappropriate. After all, he was still their guest. Remembering she was not entirely alone, she looked at where her love was hiding.

As if knowing he was needed, he knelt not far from her. "Princess…"

Ruka blinked in surprise at Natsume's appearance, but he seemed to get the message and bowed towards her. "It's my pleasure to know you, Princess."

"The feeling is mutual, Ruka-dono." She returned his bow with her own before he left. Relieved, she turned to Natsume. "Thank you, Natsume."

Natsume raised his crimson eyes to meet her brown eyes. She knew immediately that he wanted to talk to her and followed after him to the deeper part of the garden, and before she knew what was happening, she was already in his strong arms. "Natsume?"

When he remained still, she realised something. "Are you jealous?"

She had expected him to remain silent, so she was surprised when he actually admitted it with, "Hn."

A happy smile made its way to her lips. "Did you forget what I told you last night?"

He answered with an urgent kiss.

-:-


	28. Chapter 28—N: Promise me…

**Original Posting Date:** 07 Mar 2011

-:-

**Chapter 28**

-:-

He was deeply satisfied when he saw her flushed face as her eyes glazed over after the kiss. While holding her small frame, he pressed his lips on her slightly hot brow and whispered into her ears, "You have to return, Mikan."

The word 'return' brought her back from her dazed state. After blinking a few times, she tried to smooth her kimono that was askew by his handiwork. As she finished, he took her warm hand and gave a light squeeze. With a low voice, he breathed out, "Promise me that you won't let go of this hand."

He was not one that would take back what was said and neither she, but he needed a promise that they would be together and go through what would come between them in the future. She was the most important person in his life. Without her, he would lose his purpose to live.

She kept her gaze aligned with his as she repeated his words, "Promise me that you won't let go of this hand."

They gazed into each other's eyes for several moments.

Leaning down to her, he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. As if their minds were connected to each other, she replied along with him, "I promise."

After giving her a chaste kiss, he hid his face again and watched her go back to the hall. Ten years ago, he couldn't go with her, for her Lady Mother had personally asked him to remain in this land. Before he could refuse, his father had talked to him about her future with him. His father believed Lady Yuka had disowned her for a reason, and one day, she would be back. His father was right, so this time he would definitely not let her go.

-:-


	29. Chapter 29—M: Main objective…

**Original Posting Date:** 03 Apr 2011

-:-

**Chapter 29**

-:-

Every servant who saw her walking down the hall would stop and bow low towards her until she was a few feet away. Behind her was Rin, who followed her closely. Several moments later, she saw a female servant waiting at the door of her destination. The servant bowed towards her before sliding the door open for her. Upon entering the room, the door was slid shut behind her. With a soft smile, she greeted the older man, "Greetings, Elder Souma."

The older man, who was like a grandfather to her, returned her smile. "Greetings, Princess Mikan."

After seeing his gesture, she took a seat right across from him at the low table. Putting her hands in her lap, she calmly began, "I believe you know why I came here."

"Of course, Princess. But, before I tell you everything I know, share with me your journey you experienced in the past ten years."

Looking into his wise emerald eyes, she smiled. "Are you ordering me, Elder Souma?"

His eyes smiled. "I will not dare to order you around, Princess. Treat this as a small request from an old man who has lost the capability of travelling."

"Very well," she agreed before relaying some of her journey. Southern land was her first stop after she was abandoned by her Lady Mother. Living alone for the first time was not so difficult because she had never depended on anyone to do her things since she was ten. Hunting was her way to survive if she couldn't find a decent job. She lived there for two years before travelling to the East. There, she found comfortable shelter and stayed for three years. As she travelled to the border of the east and north, she met Rei, who later became her mentor in shuriken-jutsu.

-:-


	30. Chapter 30—N: Other objectives…

**Original Posting Date:** 11 Apr 2011

-:-

**Chapter 30**

-:-

Even though he already knew about her journey, he still listened to what she said to Elder Souma. After agreeing to stay in the palace, she told him what she had gone through. He was glad that she had found some sort of happiness from the people she met. His heart ached when she told him this as he wasn't there with her.

By midday, she finished her story.

"I must say that was an interesting journey, Princess," Elder Souma commented and took a sip of his tea.

She, too, took her cup and enjoyed the tea slowly. When both put down their cups, they stared at each other for a little while.

Elder Souma was the one who broke their eye contact and moved to where he put his important scrolls and archives. After finding what she needed, he returned to his seat and purposely placed several archives in front of her. "This is what I know. However, it won't be enough to find the culprit."

Surprised, she looked up at Elder Souma. "You knew."

"Princess, after hearing your story, I'm quite aware that you could run away from here easily if you wanted to."

A small laugh escaped her lips. "When I was a child, you were the only one who knew my way of thinking."

Elder Souma smiled. "Now, tell me what you really want from me, Princess."

As expected, the elder knew she had other objectives. Despite his old age, the man was sharp. He was glad that the man was on their side.

"I wish to know if there is a way for me to be free."

A moment later the man inquired, "Princess, why do you wish to resign?"

Before she could reply, the man continued, "It is not easy to obtain real happiness."

-:-


	31. Chapter 31—M: Bad luck…

**Original Posting Date:** 19 Apr 2011

-:-

**Chapter 31**

-:-

It is not easy to obtain real happiness. Of course, she already knew that since a long time ago. When she was a child, she couldn't find happiness within her family. And from then on, she wanted to be free. She was called selfish for wanting freedom, but she knew no one would understand her pain. Why would she become the heir to this land when, in the past, her name was only mentioned in their dark history?

_Everyone avoided her, looking at her as if she was the plague. Because of her status as a princess, everyone put a good front to gain their lady's favour. Still, they all talked about her behind her back._

_"Look! It's Princess Aida's twin sister!"_

_"Ssshhh… Don't speak too loud, she might hear you."_

_"But, don't you think she's cute?"_

_"Yes, I do think she's cute, but cute or not, she's bad luck to this land."_

_"What do you mean by that? She's just a child."_

_"Lady Yuka has ordered everyone not to play with her because if you go near her, you will die."_

_"I do believe everyone will die one day."_

_"Yeah, we're all going to die, but when you're with her, you will die early."_

_"That's horrible. Why would_ _Lady—"_

_"Don't speak a word about our Lady if you still want to live."_

Everyone within the palace pushed her away, for they were not brave enough to disobey the lady of this land. Clenching her fists, she tried to control her anger. Without her Lady Mother's permission, she couldn't even play with her only sibling. It was not once that she was struck by her Lady Mother for visiting Aida or her father secretly. The one who was there to comfort her was Natsume. He was her true happiness.

-:-


	32. Chapter 32—N: True happiness…

**Original Posting Date:** 25 Apr 2011

-:-

**Chapter 32**

-:-

Elder Souma had bluntly stated she would find true happiness here, as a princess. He had no idea about what he was saying.

Suppressed anger was clear in her eyes. "Tell me, Elder Souma. Why was I disowned ten years ago?"

Ten years ago, no one could explain why her father, who had been in good health so far, suddenly fell sick. After her second visit, her father's health worsened. Everyone had been avoiding her, but he remained at her side. If the rumours were true, he would have been dead by then. The people around them were too stupid for not noticing this fact. By her third visit, Lady Yuka had banned her entirely from meeting her father as his health was getting worse.

Of course, she didn't heed her Lady Mother's words, and after her third secret visit, her father left this world. Because of this, the idea of disowning her had come from Elder Kajiura. Taking advantage of their fears of losing her twin sister who suddenly fell ill, too, the elders considered the idea. And within a month, she was ushered out from the land when she was barely 15 years old.

"Princess, I do not approve Lady Yuka's decision and other elders for your banishment, but I still believe she did it for a reason."

It was clear to him that Elder Souma did not wish Mikan to resign from her position.

"…"

"You can't deny your royal blood forever."

Silence reigned before she gracefully stood up. "I appreciate your time, Elder Souma."

Elder Souma smiled. "I assure you, the pleasure is mine, Princess."

They bowed to each other before she left.

He knew she had given up, for now. Their first priority at the moment was to find the one who killed her twin.

-:-


	33. Chapter 33—M: Will you help me…

**Original Posting Date:** 29 Apr 2011

-:-

**Chapter 33**

-:-

No matter how upset she was about Elder Souma's refusal regarding her idea to resign, she couldn't disagree with the older man; she couldn't deny her royal blood forever, and her sense of duty had been with her since she was born. Elder Souma had always favoured her more than Aida since they were children, so, of course, he wouldn't agree with her. Sighing mentally, she made her way to Aida's study. She never had one for herself because Aida was the heiress to the western lands.

Rin slid the door open for her when they reached the study.

"I wish not to be disturbed," she commanded, sparing a glance at the lower-ranked ninja.

Kneeling down respectfully on one knee by the door, Rin bowed low. "Understood, Princess."

Almost immediately, she made her way into the study after hearing her answer. As the door slid close behind her, he appeared at her side. Knowing he would not push her away, she flung herself at him. He barely moved from his stance as he accepted her into his arms without difficulty.

She stayed in his warm embrace until she heard him murmur in concern, "Are you alright?"

Reluctantly, she released him, making a small gap between them and closed her eyes. "Yeah…"

A sigh of content escaped her lips when his lips made contact with her closed eyes. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her, closing the gap she had made seconds ago.

"We'll get through this together, Mikan," he whispered softly.

"I know…" she muttered against his chest and hugged him tightly for awhile.

After receiving a soft kiss from him, she glanced at the archives on the table and back at him. "You will help me, right?"

A small, loving smile from him was his answer.

-:-


	34. Chapter 34—N: Will you be alright…

**Original Posting Date:** 01 May 2011

-:-

**Chapter 34**

-:-

Doing some research while looking at the person you love was a difficult task. Still, he would not let himself lose control. Currently, they were staying at a study that was formerly Aida's to analyse Elder Souma's archives. Based on their observations on the day Lady Yuka introduced Mikan to the elders, they had silently noted the ones that were suspicious to look for more information about them.

"I found three," Mikan stated and looked up from the archive.

"Two," he replied, putting the archives back on the table. "Which do you want to start with first?"

"I have a hunch about this particular Elder who comes from the northern lands." She offered the archive she was holding to him.

After reading the information, he raised one eyebrow at her. "You think it was him?"

"I'm not really sure, but I have a hunch."

"…"

"Will you do me a favour, Natsume?"

They both knew what his answer would be, so he remained silent to let her continue.

"I need you to go to the eastern lands to meet my mentor." Her voice held no argument.

Before he could ask her how to look for her mentor, she pulled out a hira-shuriken that had her name on its surface. "Tell him that you need information about this Elder, and he will tell you everything he knows."

After taking the hira-shuriken from her, he inquired, "How?"

"Rei-shishō came from the northern lands. I want to go to him myself, but, as you know, I can't go out now."

He nodded in agreement. Lady Yuka wouldn't allow her to leave the lands around this time as it was too dangerous.

Gazing into her eyes, he asked again, "Will you be alright?"

"I was your pupil, was I not?"

He smirked proudly. "Indeed."

-:-


	35. Chapter 35—M: To forgive…

**Original Posting Date:** 17 May 2011

-:-

**Chapter 35**

-:-

Under her request, Natsume had left a few days ago. Hopefully, her hunch was right so that they would only need to find the evidence. Because of Natsume's absence, someone had replaced him temporarily as her protector. She didn't complain one bit because since the introduction ceremony, she always had a bad feeling whenever she was alone. It was funny that she would feel unsafe even in her own home. Shaking her head mentally, she continued picking the best looking flowers for her beloved late father. The servants had offered to help, but she refused them with a hard glare. Satisfied with her findings, she made her way to her father's shrine. After putting the flowers before the shrine, she brought her hands together in a prayer and closed her eyes.

_She had heard that her father fell sick and went to visit him. However, after her visit, her father's health had gotten worse. Since then, her Lady Mother had not allowed her to see her father. On her third secret visit, she immediately apologised, "I'm sorry, Father."_

_Feeling a hand on her head, she looked up at her father's pale face._

_"Did you do something bad?"_

_She looked down to her feet._

_"What happens to me is not your fault, Mikan."_

_"But, Lady Mother says…"_

_Her father crouched down before her. "Whatever she does, your mother will always unconditionally love you."_

After opening her eyes, she glanced at the nearby garden, where she picked the flowers from. When she asked Rin about it, she was told that the garden was built under her Lady Mother's command. A soft, little smile made its way to her lips. She was glad that her Lady Mother still loved her father even until now. For that, she might be able to forgive her.

-:-


	36. Chapter 36—N: Sinking feeling…

**Original Posting Date:** 19 May 2011

-:-

**Chapter 36**

-:-

For several days, he had travelled quickly to the Eastern Lands. Finding her mentor was not an easy task because, according to her, Rei often travelled across the lands. But since autumn was around the corner, the chance to find the man in his place was bigger. He really hoped it wouldn't take a lot of time to find the man. After leaving the palace, he suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. She didn't argue with him when he wanted to assign a new guard for her, which led him to believe he shouldn't leave her for long.

_"You will need someone to protect you while I'm away."_

_He didn't bother to hide his worry when she said, "Have someone in mind?"_

_Before he could voice out his anxiety, she went on, "I don't feel right without you, Natsume."_

_They gazed into each other's eyes while he weighted the truth of her words._

_The longer he stayed with her, the harder it was for him to leave. Standing up, he made his way to her._

_"I'll come back as soon as possible, Mikan," he said and kissed her moist lips. After that, he left without another word._

In the end, he had asked Youichi to look after her. Youichi was an orphan that his father had taken in a few months before she was disowned. The young man was the only one he could trust since he was like a younger brother to him. Even though Youichi was not second in command, his skill was above average. Though he was still worried about her, having Youichi's help slightly lessened his worry. His gut kept telling him that something bad was going to happen, so he needed to finish this mission as fast as he could.

-:-


	37. Chapter 37—M: How dare…

**Original Posting Date:** 23 May 2011

-:-

**Chapter 37**

-:-

Everything was calm as always, but tonight was too quiet for her taste. Sleep wouldn't claim her no matter how comfortable the bed was. Trying to calm her mind, she breathed in and out slowly. _Calm down, Mikan. Everything is going to be alright._

Just when she was about to drift off to sleep, she heard a commotion outside her room. A loud crash from her door made her snap her eyes open in alarm. Before her destroyed door was a black-dressed ninja who slowly drew his katana out of its sheath. Luckily for her, Rei-shishō had taught her to get used to the darkened room. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to see the ninja who lunged at her. She managed to dodge the first swing but not the second. Droplets of blood splattered the dark wood floor as soon as the katana made contact with her left upper arm. If she had not endured the training with Natsume recently, she would be dead now because the attack just now was meant for her throat. The white, silk, sleeping yukata was smeared with her blood as she held her injured arm.

"How dare you to attack me!" she growled loudly while gritting her teeth.

Running feet were heard in the distance. The loud crash from before must have alerted the night guards. Before the ninja could run away from her sight, she pulled out her hidden hira-shurikens and threw them at him with foggy eyes. Only one of her stars hit the mark, the leg of the ninja. However, it was not good enough as the ninja still escaped before her eyes. Losing too much blood, she had difficulty remaining conscious and felt herself sway slightly. Before the darkness overcame her, she saw her Lady Mother catch her falling body.

-:-


	38. Chapter 38—N: Seeking revenge…

**Original Posting Date:** 25 May 2011

-:-

**Chapter 38**

-:-

Seeking revenge was not his way of handling things, but when it came to her, he would do just that. When he heard the news that she was attacked several nights ago, he almost forgot how to breathe. Youichi was still unconscious from the poison that almost cost his life, but luckily for Rin, she only had small injures. The attacker must have known about Youichi and Rin's skills. If not, they wouldn't be able to harm them without taking their lives.

_"I will not ask where you were when my daughter was attacked, but I expect this won't happen again, Natsume."_

_Lowering his head, he replied, "I promise, Lady Yuka. I will not leave her side anymore."_

_He half wondered if Lady Yuka caught the hint of his intention for her daughter._

_As if she had read his mind, she inquired, "Are you serious about Mikan, Natsume?"_

_Shock was clear in his eyes, but he quickly regained his composure. "I have always been."_

_"I will neither oppose nor support both of you in the future."_

_Understanding what she was saying, he gave her a low bow. "Thank you, Lady Yuka."_

Since Lady Yuka didn't oppose their relationship, it would be up to them about the elders. Shaking his head mentally, he pushed the matter to the back of his mind. It was not the right time to think about that now. After stepping closer to her sleeping form, he sat down at her side and took her hand. Last night, she had been slipping in and out of consciousness. Hopefully, she would come back to him tonight. During his journey, he had missed her dearly. He was glad his journey was not a waste of time as her mentor had given him enough information to help them later on.

-:-


	39. Chapter 39—M: It's not your fault…

**Original Posting Date:** 27 May 2011

-:-

**Chapter 39**

-:-

Without looking, she knew it was Natsume's hand holding hers. After tightly gripping his hand a bit, she felt his other hand caress her cheek. Slowly, she opened her eyes and met his crimson ones. The dimly lit room told her it was night time.

"How are you feeling, Mikan?" he muttered quietly.

Instead of answering him, she murmured, "I miss you, Natsume…"

Her voice came out hoarse, and he released his grip on her afterwards. Too tired to protest, she let him go and closed her eyes again. How long had she stayed in bed? Considering her stiff body, she must have been in bed for at least a week. Questions about her attacker flooded into her mind. Someone was after her life, she knew that much after exposing herself to the public, but what she didn't understand was _they_ would go this far just to eliminate her. They had dared to attack her in plain sight. She groaned mentally as she did not know what to think about her current situation.

As soon as she opened her eyes again, Natsume helped her up to drink. The cool water relieved her dry throat in seconds.

"Do you want more?"

She shook her head and sighed. "I feel so tired…"

Before she knew was happening, she was already in his lap. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she leaned her head against his chest. With his strong arms around her, she felt so safe.

When she was about to nod off again, she heard him whisper, "I'm sorry."

Barely conscious, she still replied, "It's not your fault, Natsume…"

A smile made its way to her lips when he said, "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I know…" she muttered, letting herself sleep more peacefully than before.

-:-


	40. Chapter 40—N: The message…

**Original Posting Date:** 01 Jun 2011

-:-

**Chapter 40**

-:-

Mikan's arm wasn't fully healed yet, but she had insisted to continue her duty as the heiress to this land. Even after her banishment, her sense of duty never faded. That was what he loved about her. Despite everyone's bad treatment towards her, she always faced everything bravely; her resolve never wavered.

"How's Rei-shishō?"

While gazing into her eyes, he told her everything.

_Finding her mentor was easier than he thought. Rei's place was just where Mikan had described it. Her mentor's first reaction when they met almost took him by surprise. Years of training had helped him to act quickly, so he was able to defend himself from Rei's katana with his own._

_"Rei-dono, I come here on Mikan's behalf," he said while blocking Rei's second attack._

_Since Rei didn't give any sign of recognition for her name, he pulled his sword away and jumped back a few feet before throwing Mikan's hira-shuriken at him. Of course, Rei caught it easily, but he still lunged at him afterwards. Confused beyond words, he could only play along with Rei and slowly realised that the man was sparring with him._

_Half an hour later, Rei finally stopped and looked at him in the eye. "Tell me, Natsume-dono. What is the message from my little sister?"_

Blushing sheepishly, she averted her eyes. "A year after learning shuriken-jutsu, Rei-shishō, or should I say Aniki came to love me as his sister."

He wanted to know why she didn't tell him earlier but decided against it as it could wait until later.

"Your suspicion about _that_ elder is right. Part of the deed was done by him."

"Then… What is the relationship between them?"

He knew she was referring to Ruka. After taking a deep breath, he told her, "They are uncle and nephew."

-:-


	41. Chapter 41—M: Princess Hotaru…

**Original Posting Date:** 05 Jun 2011

-:-

**Chapter 41**

-:-

Her twin's arranged betrothed was _that_ elder's nephew. Did Ruka try to get close to her sister because his uncle asked him to? Had they been planning to kill Aida from the beginning? From their first meeting, she could see the love for her twin in his eyes, and it was real. Doubting Ruka was the last thing on her mind, but she needed answers. Should she ask Ruka herself? No, it would be too dangerous. Even though she heard a lot about him from her twin, they were not close. Looking back at Natsume, who was waiting for her, she changed the topic. "What about the poison?"

"According to Rei-dono, the poison was originally imported from the eastern lands."

Immediately, she tried to recall everyone she knew from the eastern lands. As a name crossed her mind, her lips tugged upward as she knew that that person would be able to help her. She glanced at Natsume, who was watching her with curious eyes. "Help me deliver a letter."

Natsume helped her to her desk without question. Luckily, it was her left arm that was injured. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to write for some time. Taking the brush, she started writing with little assistance from her love.

"Princess Hotaru?" Surprise and disbelief was clear in his voice.

"Yes. I met Princess Hotaru of the East during my journey," she replied absentmindedly.

As soon as she finished writing the letter, Natsume assisted her in rolling up the scroll before leaving her for several moments. Of course, she knew why. It was to ask their royal messenger to deliver the letter to Hotaru. Hopefully, she would not have to wait for a long time for her response. Hotaru's reply might help them reveal Ruka's involvement in her twin's death.

-:-


	42. Chapter 42—N: Youichi is awake…

**Original Posting Date:** 11 Jun 2011

-:-

**Chapter 42**

-:-

"Deliver this letter to Princess Hotaru of the East," he commanded and handed the crescent moon crest to Kai, the royal messenger of the West. Each messenger who was to be sent to deliver important messages for the royal family of the four lands would have to show the crest of their own land to confirm their identity. Of course, the crest would have to be returned after the messages are delivered.

"As you wish, Natsume-sama. I shall depart immediately," replied Kai and left with a low bow.

As soon as Kai left, one of his subordinates appeared at his side. "Natsume-sama, Youichi-san is awake."

Quickly, he ordered, "Gather the first group to guard this room."

Without waiting for an answer, he walked back to her room. Although he didn't like to leave her alone, he had to. It was time to ask Youichi about her attacker.

"I have to leave for a moment, Mikan," he muttered quietly and gathered her into his arms, bringing her back to the bed. She could walk back to her bed herself, but he wished to treat her as her status indicated, a true princess.

"Will you—"

"I'll be back as soon as I finish talking to Youichi."

Hearing Youichi's name, she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Can I come with you?"

Before he could protest, she added, "Please… I don't want you to leave me…"

Ah, she had said the magic words. Because of that, he couldn't deny her request anymore. He sighed in defeat. "As you wish, but on one condition: do not leave my side."

A chaste kiss from her was his reward, and he undeniably liked it. After shaking his head mentally to push away his dirty thoughts, he helped her up and left to Youichi's ward.

-:-


	43. Chapter 43—M: It wasn't them…

**Original Posting Date:** 17 Jun 2011

-:-

**Chapter 43**

-:-

With someone after her life, she couldn't feel safe in her own birthplace anymore. Well, she could feel safe, but that was only when Natsume was with her. According to Youichi, her attackers were inside the palace, but they were not from the ninja clans. Even though her attackers' skills rivalled a real ninja's, the speed was that of a lower-ranked ninja. Youichi could have defended himself if not for the poison that was unknowingly shot at him.

Come to think of it, that night she could keep up with her attacker's speed. Because of that, something was definitely wrong. If her attacker was an assassin, she would have become history by now. Though she was injured, it was not life threatening. It would be easier to end her life if the intruders attacked her at once, but only one of them went after her. Why? This whole commotion was as if it was made on purpose. Another question filled her mind: for what purpose?

Because of this incident, people around the palace had been talking about her. This reminded her a lot of when she was young. Somewhere deep in her heart, she started doubting herself. Did she really bring bad luck to this land? Shaking her head mentally, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Either way, she would never take over the throne, and if she could convince Natsume, they would leave this land forever after she found _them_.

Impassively, she said to Youichi, "I appreciate your help, Youichi-san."

Before he could answer, she stood up and left Youichi's ward to her own chamber.

As soon as her chamber's door closed, she turned to Natsume, who was obviously waiting for her to speak. "The one who attacked me that night wasn't one of _them_."

-:-


	44. Chapter 44—N: It was meant to…

**Original Posting Date:** 23 Jun 2011

-:-

**Chapter 44**

-:-

They were expecting Princess Hotaru's reply regarding the poison. However, they received the Lord of the East's response instead. The poison did indeed come from their land and, after further investigation, was meant to be used for their royal family. For that, the Lord of the East was truly grateful to her. If she hadn't consulted this matter with his daughter, he wouldn't have known that his family was in danger, too. Because of her help, he agreed to assist her.

From what the lord knew, _that_ elder _was_ Ruka's uncle. The man was exiled from their family for unknown reasons. Just like any other land, matters within noble families were not discussed. Thus, he couldn't find more details except for the banishment time which was coincidentally when hers was. With nowhere to go, the man had come and proved himself worthy to become an elder.

Just recently, the elder had allied himself with one of the nobles. Before Lady Yuka became their lady, that noble family _was_ the closest one to the royal family. Conflict between nobles and the royal family was not unusual, but no one knew the details except for the head family. Through this information, one thing was sure: her twin's death was meant to cause a rebellion.

He gazed at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

He knew she was lying. Knowing what she was thinking, he sighed. By tradition, any ruling lord or lady would always have a second child to prevent rebellion. Her twin wouldn't have died if she was there. Though that _might_ be true, he couldn't let her blame herself over something she had no control of.

Before he could voice his concern, she said, "Don't worry."

Her eyes showed nothing but determination. "I have better things to do than blame myself."

-:-


	45. Chapter 45—M: Again, why you…

**Original Posting Date:** 27 Jun 2011

-:-

**Chapter 45**

-:-

The night was nothing but calm. Staring at the ceiling of her dark, unlit room, she pondered what she should do in the near future. Once they caught the murderer, she was not sure what she would do to them. Well, she might want to kill them herself, but she knew she could not bring herself to do that. The pathetic murderer was not worth the trouble. Moreover, no matter what she did, her sister would not be brought back to life. Heaving a silent sigh, she rolled over onto her side so that she could peer at the balcony.

She felt contented by watching the waning moon, and soon enough, sleep was there to claim her. However, before she could fall deep into her slumber, a presence made her snap her eyes open in alarm. Obviously, it was not Natsume since he was on duty as ordered by her Lady Mother. As she saw the shadow of her intruder, her heart stopped for a moment before beating furiously. Slowly, she slipped her hand under the pillow to grab her hidden hira-shurikens.

Suddenly, her intruder was gone from her sight. She gulped silently as she sat up with the shurikens in hand. She could still feel the intruder's presence. Even though she was able to see in the dark, she couldn't detect where the intruder was. Quickly, she leaped away when she saw something flying towards her. It was a needle. Soon, she was attacked by a rain of needles, and unfortunately for her, one needle had successfully attached to her arm.

_Damn it!_ she cursed inwardly. Before her vision started blurring, her intruder's crimson eyes met her brown ones.

"Why you…" she whimpered weakly.

As the darkness engulfed her, she heard his familiar voice utter, "My deepest apologies, Imouto-san…"

-:-


	46. Chapter 46—N: Did I hear…

**Original Posting Date:** 05 Jul 2011

-:-

**Chapter 46**

-:-

"It is still negative, Natsume-sama. What should we do?"

He had failed to protect her not once. Twice he had failed. Why did he have to be on duty? The kidnapper even had the guts to leave a threat.

_I shall deliver the dead body of the heir to the western lands if Lady Yuka does not relinquish the throne._

The letter was signed in blood. Undoubtedly, it was Mikan's. Her kidnapper had hurt what was his. Her bloodstained bed was enough to tell him that. He gritted his teeth in fury. No more mercy. Once he got his hands on her kidnapper, he or she would die painfully by his own hands.

"Natsume-sama?"

He glared at his subordinate for daring to interrupt his thoughts of torturing the one who kidnapped his love. No, he shook his mentally. It was not the time to think about that now. Her safety was his priority at this moment, and he needed to find her. Remembering his subordinate, he barked, "Keep searching until I say otherwise!"

Without waiting for an answer, he made his way to Lady Yuka's study. He needed to discuss this matter with her. However, she was not alone when he reached her study.

"My Lady, you have to rest for now." It was his mother's voice.

He frowned. What was his mother doing here?

"I can't do that when my daughter is still in danger, Kaoru."

What he heard next made his eyes widen.

"I'm worried about Princess Mikan, too, but please, you have to rest. Otherwise, your illness—"

"Kaoru, I know what I'm doing."

His mother sighed. "If you say so, but please drink this to lessen the pain."

As his mother left the study, he remained hidden. _Did I hear something that I shouldn't have heard?_

-:-


	47. Chapter 47—M: Why did you…

**Original Posting Date:** 07 Jul 2011

-:-

**Chapter 47**

-:-

The pain in her body jarred her from her deep slumber. Her eyes widened as she sat up immediately. She blinked in confusion as she felt nothing except weariness. While touching her head, she tried to remember what had happened to her. As she heard the sound of door opening, she darted her eyes to the source, and the memory from last night came in a flash as she saw the person before her.

"Aniki…" she muttered in disbelief. "Why… why did you—"

He raised a hand to stop her from continuing. "I can assure you, you will get your answer."

Soon, she changed into another kimono set with the help of two attendants. Her provider was undoubtedly wealthy as the silk material that wrapped around her was as good as she had at the palace. Once she was ready, Rei escorted her out of the room. What greeted her eyes made her speechless in awe. The room she had just exited was located within a flower garden.

She startled when Rei suddenly spoke, "How have you been, Imouto-san?"

As she looked at him now, she realised Rei hadn't changed since their last meeting. "I have been good…" _despite the pressure of my duty…_

"What about you, Aniki?"

A small smile lit on his emotionless face. "As usual."

They remained quiet afterwards. After walking through many halls, they finally stopped at a snow-patterned sliding door. Rei opened the door for her as she entered the room warily. Her nervousness increased when Rei slid the door shut without joining her. Her provider was a silver-haired lady. She could barely suppress a gasp when the lady turned her completely white eyes to her.

"Welcome to my home, Princess Mikan." A tender smile lit up her pale face. "Yuki is my name."

-:-


	48. Chapter 48—N: He's the key…

**Original Posting Date:** 15 Jul 2011

-:-

**Chapter 48**

-:-

The court was in uproar. He had no time to deal with this, but he had received word from his love's mentor. Apparently, it was Rei, who kidnapped his love on purpose to create this mess. The urge to beat her mentor was gone when he found out that the blood was actually not hers.

"As expected, the bad luck returning to the palace was a bad idea!"

"The western lands are doom if no heir is provided, and Princess Mikan is our only choice."

"Twin sister or not, Princess Mikan should not become the successor to the throne!"

"Nonsense!"

"Yuki the Seer speaks no such nonsense!"

"The Seer did not say Princess Mikan is unfit to be the next lady!"

The arguments had been going on for hours. And not even one elder from either side wanted to back down until Elder Kajiura suggested a name from the noble family to be the next successor of the western lands. He narrowed his eyes at the green-haired elder suspiciously. Elder Kajiura was also the one who suggested that they exile Mikan from the land. To be honest, he didn't know whom the elder gave his loyalty to.

"What do you think Elder Kimura?" asked Elder Kajiura.

"I won't dare to question your judgment, Elder Kajiura. Though, I do agree that the family of Koizumi would be the most perfect candidate."

_This is absurd._ Although the family of Koizumi _was_ close to the royal family, they were not fit to be the next candidate. Thankfully, Elder Souma disagreed with the idea, but Elder Kajiura insisted. He had no idea what the elder was thinking until he realised something. His eyes widened as he stared at Elder Kajiura in disbelief. _He is the key to everything that happened to Mikan until now…!_

-:-


	49. Chapter 49—M: Should have been…

**Original Posting Date:** 29 Jul 2011

-:-

**Chapter 49**

-:-

She eyed the white-eyed lady warily. It was obvious that this Yuki was blind, but she seemed to be able to see everything like a normal person. A relieved sigh escaped her lips when Yuki closed her eyes. She knew it was rude, but she felt more at ease when she didn't have to look at her white eyes.

"I'm sorry to say this, but it's necessary for you to stay here, Princess Mikan."

Before she could open her mouth to reply, Yuki continued, "It's only for a short while, Princess."

After a moment of silence, she quietly inquired, "I know what your name is, but what I want to know is… who you are."

Yuki smiled. "Everyone in this land calls me Yuki the Seer."

_The Seer?_ Furrowing her eyebrows, she tried to recall that name from her memory.

As if knowing what she was thinking, Yuki stated, "Those who know about me are the lord, lady and the elders of the land."

Looking down at her lap, she muttered, "Since you know what I'm thinking, why don't you tell me everything?"

She was startled when Yuki suddenly chuckled. "I am not a mind-reader, Princess."

"… Why did you say it's necessary for me to stay here?"

"You want to find the murderer of your twin sister, do you not?"

"You know about Aida," she stated flatly.

Yuki hummed. "I can see the future of everyone."

She decided not to analyse her comment further because everything that had happened until now, including Aida's death, were necessary. No matter how inevitable it was, that was one thing she would not accept. If anyone, it should have been she who had died, and Aida should have been the next Lady of the western lands. That was how it should have been.

-:-


	50. Chapter 50—N: What are you…

**Original Posting Date:** 15 Aug 2011

-:-

**Chapter 50**

-:-

Lady Yuka had a low number of supporters, but the opposing side was in the same situation as most of the elders withheld their opinions and remained impartial. Honestly, he was getting tired of watching their arguments in silence for days. Although his clan was part of the royal family, he had no right to say whatever happened within the court.

"This is no use at all." Elder Souma sighed wearily. "Princess Mikan is still in danger out there."

Before Elder Kimura could make a comment, Elder Souma sent his famous death glare at him. "The kidnapper only demands Lady Yuka to relinquish the throne. This has nothing to do with Princess Mikan as Lady Yuka is their target. I can only say that one of the nobles is behind this."

Elder Kimura shifted uncomfortably as Elder Souma stared at him meaningfully.

He narrowed his eyes at Elder Kajiura, who still remained silent. Ever since he found out that the elder was the key to everything that occurred to Mikan, he had kept an eye on him. Reading his emotions would be useless as the said elder always stayed indifferent no matter what happened.

"I have done nothing but support Elder Kajiura's suggestion to let the Koizumi Family take over the throne," said Elder Kimura.

"Oh? Are you saying that Elder Kajiura should be responsible for this pointless argument?" Elder Souma taunted lightly.

Hearing his name, Elder Kajiura finally spoke, "Pardon me, Elder Souma. I did suggest the idea, but I did not ask Elder Kimura to pursue them."

Elder Kimura stared at Elder Kajiura in horror before throwing his best glare at him.

He hummed mentally as the situation was intriguing. As twisted as it might be, what Elder Kajiura said was true. _What are you planning, Elder Kajiura?_

-:-


	51. Chapter 51—M: Akemi…

**Original Posting Date:** 01 Oct 2011

-:-

**Chapter 51**

-:-

Several days ago Yuki had told her that it was safe to return. When Yuki suggested the idea of returning as a new attendant, she had no problem about it. After all, spying was one of her former jobs when she was living alone. She had been afraid that the others might recognise her, but Yuki had given her a silver bracelet that could fool everyone's eyes. Her appearance remained the same, but no one would be able to recognise her.

Currently, she worked for Koizumi's daughter Luna. It had become her interest to investigate this family herself after the night she was attacked.

"Akemi, come here! Help me with this beautiful kimono."

Believe it or not, she had become Luna's favourite attendant. "Yes, Luna-sama."

While helping her with the multi-layered kimono, Luna started to gush, "I'm going to be the next Lady of the West, Akemi!"

Her movements did not waver as she already heard about the Koizumi Family making attempts to take over the throne. "I'm happy for you, Luna-sama."

"You know, it displeased my father to know the twin sister of Princess Aida returned to this land."

Her ears perked up.

"Because of the sister's return, the purpose of eliminating Princess Aida has become such a waste."

The hair pin in her hand almost broke into pieces as she tried to keep her emotions in check. "What if the royal family found out about his deed, Luna-sama?"

"Elder Kimura will become our cover. That elder is stupid when it comes to money."

She faked a smile as Luna laughed at the elder's stupidity.

"Unlike the other attendants, I really like you, Akemi. I will make you my first lady-in-waiting once the throne is secured."

Standing behind Luna, a wicked smile appeared on her lips. "I'm honoured, Luna-sama."

-:-


	52. Chapter 52—N: A message…

**Original Posting Date:** 05 Oct 2011

-:-

**Chapter 52**

-:-

After Elder Kajiura's refusal to assist Elder Kimura, the meeting was ended for the day. Since Lady Yuka had no right to attend the meeting between elders, he would go to her to report everything. It was not his job as an informer, but Lady Yuka trusted him more than anyone else. Upon arriving at Lady Yuka's study, he found his mother, too. He knocked to announce his presence and received permission to enter. Standing not far from them, he removed his lower mask and greeted Lady Yuka before his mother.

"The situation has changed slightly," he started quietly. Before he could continue, someone broke into the study.

Everyone within the room was too surprised to say anything, but Lady Yuka recovered first. "What excuse do you have for barging in?"

"My deepest apologies, Lady Yuka; I couldn't stay outside for too long, for fear that someone would see me coming here. I am an attendant from the Koizumi Family. My name is Akemi, and I come here to deliver a message from Princess Mikan," she said in one breath after bowing towards them.

To say that they were surprised was an understatement because they did not know Mikan was with them. Before anyone could question the truth of her statement, Akemi showed him a hira-shuriken. The owner of the shuriken was clear as he held the same shuriken for days when he was looking for his love's mentor. Without hesitation, he nodded at Lady Yuka to confirm the truth of the attendant's words.

"Tell me," demanded Lady Yuka.

"Princess Mikan wishes you to spread rumour of your retirement, My Lady."

After a moment of stillness, Lady Yuka hummed. "I see…"

Lady Yuka looked at the attendant closely. "Can you do that for me?"

The attendant smiled. "Gladly, My Lady."

-:-


	53. Chapter 53—M: I know…

**Original Posting Date:** 15 Oct 2011

-:-

**Chapter 53**

-:-

She felt a bit foolish for using her own name to see her Lady Mother, but she had no choice. As soon as she agreed to give a hand, her Lady Mother had dismissed her. After leaving the royal wing, her breath came easier. Though she had gotten used to sneaking around, it was not easy when she had a temporary, annoying mistress to attend to. Luckily for her, Luna was an air-headed girl. As long as she kissed up to the oblivious girl, she could get any information easily.

When she was about to enter the noble wing, however, she was pulled into the shadows, and she knew right away who it was.

"Akemi is not a bad name…" he whispered as his arms around her waist tightened.

"I don't—"

"You can fool anyone but me, _Mikan_."

As he kissed and nipped her neck, she let out an involuntary moan.

He grunted in approval before asking, "What did you do to _my_ Mikan?"

Without a second thought, she removed the silver bracelet and pulled him into a deep kiss. He returned the kiss as eagerly as she did, proving he missed her just as much as she missed him. They pulled apart at the same time as they heard footsteps closing in. She held still as the servants passed by without noticing their presences. When they were out of earshot, she turned to her love.

He cupped her face. "Be cautious, Mikan."

Putting her own hand on top of his, she nodded. "I know."

The task was accomplished without great effort. Spreading a rumour when you were one of the attendants was easy. Word travelled faster than the wind. By the end of the day, everyone within the palace heard about her Lady Mother's retirement from the throne.

-:-


	54. Chapter 54—N: Such a rumour…

**Original Posting Date:** 17 Oct 2011

-:-

**Chapter 54**

-:-

A meeting between Lady Yuka and the elders was conducted the next day. The rumour was so great that it had stirred the entire palace, and several assumptions were made. His lips tugged upward as he remembered Akemi, or should he say Mikan. She couldn't fool him no matter what her appearance was. He almost took her bait until he remembered Mikan only had one hira-shuriken with her name on it. Not long after he successfully tracked down her mentor, she had told him that the one who held her special shuriken was someone she entrusted her life with. Obviously, she wouldn't trust anyone but herself in such a short amount of time.

His attention was brought back to the meeting as Elder Souma started, "My Lady, will you enlighten us why such a rumour was born in the palace?"

Lady Yuka's showed nothing of her emotions. "I can assure you that I didn't start that kind of rumour myself."

"My apologies, My Lady, but I need reassurance from you," said Elder Souma with a bow.

"Will you consider retiring then?" Elder Kimura prompted suddenly.

Every set of eyes locked on him before turning to Lady Yuka, who calmly replied, "Before that, I shall present you the one who started this rumour."

The door slid open to reveal Mikan as Akemi. After giving her Lady Mother a bow, she faced them with determination on her face.

"Tell me, Akemi. Why did you start this rumour?" Lady Yuka inquired softly.

"I'm merely an attendant, My Lady. I just heard from Luna-sama that she will be the next Lady of the Western Lands. So, I assumed you're retiring from the throne."

Suddenly, the door was rudely opened. "What kind of trickery is this?"

The furious man before them was Luna's father Kuonji.

-:-


	55. Chapter 55—M: If I am…

**Original Posting Date:** 19 Oct 2011

-:-

**Chapter 55**

-:-

"Koizumi-dono, you are not allowed to attend the meeting," chided Elder Souma.

Koizumi ignored the elder and glared at her instead. "How could you all believe what this attendant said?"

"Pardon me, Koizumi-dono. Luna-sama also said your family killed Princess Aida."

The elders, including Elder Kimura, gasped in shock.

"Princess Aida was killed?"

"I thought Princess Aida died because of an unknown illness."

"What is the meaning of this?" Elder Kimura asked in confusion.

Koizumi laughed despite the nervousness in his eyes. "What are you blabbing about?"

"You did not anticipate Princess Mikan's return to this land. Therefore, you plan to rebel against Lady Yuka with Elder Kimura's help, whom you had hired to retrieve the poison from the Eastern Lands."

"This is ridiculous. You are nothing but an attendant—"

"If I am more than an attendant, will you still rebuke my statements?"

"What? What—"

She removed the silver bracelet instantly.

Koizumi stepped away from her in horror as the elders stared at her in shock.

"I know most of you don't like me; neither do I. However, I won't forgive anyone who stands against Lady Mother, who dedicated herself to ruling this land with honesty. My sister should have been the next lady. I have no desire to rule this land, but for her sake, I shall become the successor until you have chosen someone who better suits the job," she stated before sighing. "My work here is done."

When she was about to leave the room, another person joined them. It was none other than Yuki.

"Yuki the Seer!" exclaimed one of the elders before everyone, excluding her and her Lady Mother, bowed low toward the silver-haired lady.

She gave a short bow. "Yuki-sama."

Yuki smiled. "Princess Mikan, I have come to give you my endorsement."

-:-


	56. Chapter 56—N: Everything was…

**Original Posting Date:** 21 Oct 2011

-:-

**Chapter 56**

-:-

Every thought in his mind halted when he registered the silver-haired lady's words. Things between him and Mikan would get even more complicated with the endorsement. Mikan would be forever tied to this land since no one would be able to deny Yuki's word. When a ruling lord or lady received Yuki's endorsement, it would mean the said lord or lady would become a great leader in the future. Those who disregarded her words were foolish as she was never wrong, what with her ability to see the future.

_Future?_ He frowned before he realised something dreadful when he glanced at Elder Kajiura. _Is this some kind of sick joke?_

Elder Kajiura offered Yuki an honest smile. "Your assistance is much appreciated, Lady Yuki."

"Likewise, Elder Kajiura. With this, the future of the western lands is secured."

He almost reached out to comfort Mikan when her eyes filled with surprise, shock, realisation, disbelief, and at last, horror when she looked at her Lady Mother, who gave her an apologetic look. She staggered backward. Her small frame shook as she tried to hold her tears back.

"Oh gods… This can't be happening…" she murmured before dashing out of the room.

Without a second thought, he rushed after her. Breaking rules or not, he would not leave her alone.

Everything was clear now. Elder Kajiura was a follower of Yuki. He had heard that the seer could see both bad and good futures for everyone. Obviously, only the good future would be chosen, but in order to do so, several events would _have_ to happen. And that was Elder Kajiura's task. All this time, Mikan's banishment was planned so that they could reveal the Koizumi Family's rebellion, which would avoid civil war, and most of all, secure the future of the lands.

-:-


	57. Chapter 57—M: I hate this place…

**Original Posting Date:** 23 Oct 2011

-:-

**Chapter 57**

-:-

It didn't matter that she was wet, or that her kimono was dirty because of the mud. She neither cowered in fear when the thunder clapped nor flinched when the lighting flashed. Her whole body was numb. She could not feel anything as she looked up at the dark sky. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought the world was crying for her. Soon, her vision blurred as she stood before her sister's shrine. She felt like a lost child. What did she do to deserve this? Had she been a bad girl before this life that Karma had finally caught up to her? Why? Why did it have to be like this? The rain washed her tears away as though they didn't allow her to cry, didn't want to see her tears.

All this time, she was only a pawn for their plans. They knew Aida would die, and she would come back to do what she was expected to do. Clutching the fabric of her kimono, she looked down at the wet ground. Tears of angst didn't stop as she chanted "why" over and over again. When she felt a presence beside her, she looked up through her wet bangs.

His crimson eyes held anger, but no pity. He was upset for her. As he settled down beside her, she threw her arms around him and clung onto him while crying. Flashes of her childhood appeared behind her closed lids, bringing more tears in her eyes. "I hate this place, Natsume. I really do…" _Yet, I can't deny the fact that this place brought me to you…_

He replied by tightening his hold on her. "I'll always be with you."

She remained in his arms until all of her energy seeped out under the rain.

-:-


	58. Chapter 58—N: I'm not leaving you…

**Original Posting Date:** 25 Oct 2011

-:-

**Chapter 58**

-:-

Staying under the rain for hours was not healthy at all. Mikan fell ill for the first time since she came back here. It was his fault, but his mother always told him that it was not. Just like everybody else, Mikan needed time to accept her position in this land. The palace flew into a panic when they heard she had fallen sick, but his mother as the head healer had assured them that there was nothing to be worried about.

It seemed everyone had accepted her as a worthy heiress to the western lands, not because of Yuki's influence but because of her way of solving the mystery of her twin's death. True, Yuki had seen the future, but the silver-haired lady had not lent a hand when it came to unearthing the horrific truth of the former heiress's death. Elder Kajiura's involvement was only to ensure certain events took place, and Yuki was the only one who knew the details of the future.

The hand he was holding gripped his, bringing him back from his scattered thoughts, and he turned to her sweaty form. Her fever had receded, albeit slowly. He watched her bleary eyes flutter open.

"Natsume…" Her voice was low and hoarse.

"I'm here," he muttered softly while squeezing her hand lightly.

His mother who happened to be in the room offered a cup of water. Without another word, he hauled her up gently as his mother helped her drink the water.

As soon as he laid her down, she muttered frantically, "Don't go…"

Through her half-consciousness state, she didn't know that he hadn't left her since she collapsed. His second-in-command had taken his place temporarily. "I'm not going anywhere." _I'm not leaving you._

She went back to sleep with a smile on her lips.

-:-


	59. Chapter 59—M: For you and myself…

**Original Posting Date:** 31 Oct 2011

-:-

**Chapter 59**

-:-

_Seeing the view before her covered her with a great veil of comfort. The stream from the distant waterfall flowed freely along with __colourful fish__. She closed her eyes with a content smile on her lips when she felt a familiar presence. "Greetings, Sister."_

_Within seconds, Aida appeared and settled down beside her, enjoying the sounds of nature around them._

_"Lady Mother did what she had to." It was a statement rather than a question._

_She opened her eyes before whispering, "I know."_

_As she felt Aida's hand gripped hers, she looked up at her older twin. Aida hadn't changed in the slightest, still beautiful. They both had the same pale brown eyes, but Aida's were slightly darker than hers. Not many noticed unless they really looked into their eyes closely._

_"Do I have to tell you everything, Sister?" she asked quietly._

_Aida shook her head with a small smile. "I have been watching over our family since the day I left. Today is special."_

_Tears brimmed in her eyes, and she closed her eyes to prevent them from falling. She willingly let Aida pull her into a hug. Her older twin's body was as warm as she remembered. Soon, tears rolled down her cheeks._

_"It is not your fault, Mikan," Aida said softly. "We both know you would have exchanged places with me if you could, but I wouldn't have allowed them if I had the chance. Never blame yourself for this matter. My health was never as good as yours to begin with, so my death was inevitable. Please stop blaming yourself and move on. Be happy with Natsume-kun."_

_When they pulled apart, Aida wiped her tears. "Promise me that you will do that for me."_

_She gave Aida a teary smile. "For you and myself, I promise."_

-:-


	60. Chapter 60—N: We will…

**Original Posting Date:** 03 Nov 2011

-:-

**Chapter 60**

-:-

Everyone within the palace heaved a sigh of relief when they heard she was recovering. Soon, she would be able to return to her duties. Her waist-length brown hair moved with the morning breeze as she stood by the window. Before she collapsed, he saw the sadness in her eyes, but now, it was no longer there.

"I promised her," she muttered quietly.

Somehow, he knew she was talking about her twin sister.

"She wants us to be happy, Natsume."

"We will be," he whispered as he pressed her to his chest. Even without Aida's request, he would make sure that they would be happy. The notion of leaving this land to achieve that was not far from his mind. Yet, he knew his love would never want to abandon her duty. Their only way to get what they wanted was to go through what the elders would give to them.

When a knock sounded at the door, he kissed her forehead gently before relinquishing her from his embrace.

"Enter," she said as he hid in the shadows.

The newcomer was her mentor.

"How long…" she asked after maintaining a long staring contest.

"Not long after I agreed to train you."

"So, you didn't know anything before then."

She took his silence as a 'yes.' "Are you leaving now?"

Her mentor nodded.

A smile spread across her face. "I wish you a pleasant journey, Aniki."

"Hnn," Rei replied and glanced toward where he was hiding.

Knowing that Rei felt his presence, he showed himself. Soon, their eyes met. By the time they broke the eye contact, they made a silent agreement. Rei would trust him with taking care of his little sister.

Rei turned to Mikan. "Take care, Imouto-san."

Mikan replied by giving her mentor a hug. "You, too, Aniki."

-:-


	61. Chapter 61—M: Thank you…

**Original Posting Date:** 07 Nov 2011

-:-

**Chapter 61**

-:-

Two days had passed by since Aniki left the palace. She was glad that her aniki wasn't involved in Lady Yuki's scheme from the beginning. At the very least, she knew he didn't betray her trust completely. Despite what Elder Kajiura had done to her, his loyalty to the West was appreciated. As for Elder Kimura, her Lady Mother had let her decide what to do about him. Elder Kimura was made into a scapegoat, so he was freed from any form of punishment.

Koizumi Family would be a good example for other noble families to keep the peace within the land. They would not be a part of the Western Nobles for their crime. Instead of eliminating the entire family, her Lady Mother had exiled the family from the West under her request. Taking someone's life was not her way to deal with problems as revenge would be inevitable in the future. And she wished to prevent that possibility.

"Princess," called Rin behind the door.

"Thank you, Rin," she replied before putting her brush back. Her work would have to wait until she saw Lady Yuki off.

As she came near the gate of the palace, she exchanged nods with the silver-haired lady in greeting. She knew the lady would want to say something to her, but she didn't expect her to touch her cheek.

"Don't let the past blind your eyes, my dear." Her voice was above a whisper.

Rather than answering her question, she looked into her pure white eyes, albeit warily.

After a moment of silence, Yuki closed her eyes and smiled. "I wish you the best, Princess Mikan."

"Thank you, Lady Yuki," she said with a small bow.

With that said, Lady Yuki walked away and in a blink of the eye, she was gone.

-:-


	62. Chapter 62—N: The first demand…

**Original Posting Date:** 29 Dec 2011

-:-

**Chapter 62**

-:-

Almost an entire moon cycle of her time had passed as the heiress of the West when the first demand from the elders came. The demand was the same as her late sister's, so he was not that surprised, but still, he was hoping that it would not be this soon. They demanded her to find a suitable husband from one of the noble families. Suddenly, Ruka's face flashed before his eyes, but he shook his head mentally.

In order to take over the throne, the heir or heiress of the land would have to be married. An unmarried ruler wasn't allowed to rule as they would be considered too immature to look after the people. Rulers had to prove themselves capable of looking after their own family first. It was a logical reason, but…

"I refuse." She gave an uncompromising look towards the elders.

"Sooner or later, you will have to."

"Later then," she replied with a clipped tone.

"It's your duty before taking the throne, Princess."

He could see that she was trying to hold her annoyance within herself. Her self-control was one of the things he admired about her. Despite being a princess, she was a spitfire. She would not give in without putting up a good fight. It reminded him of the time he brought her back to this land.

Her eyes narrowed. "I do not repeat myself."

"At least give us a reason for refusing to seek a husband."

She searched for his presence before turning back to the elders. "I have already chosen."

His lips twitched in amusement when he heard relieved sighs from the elders. If only they knew what they would hear soon.

"You should tell us earlier, Princess."

"Present him to us."

After a long silence, she replied, "He's not noble."

-:-


	63. Chapter 63—M: A message…

**Original Posting Date:** 11 Jan 2012

-:-

**Chapter 63**

-:-

Fuming, she glared at the scrolls before her, hoping they would burn. The elders had dared to deny her choice. Didn't they know that it was not a request at all? She didn't ask for their approval. Whomever she chose as her husband had nothing to do with them. Besides, she didn't ask to be their next ruler. A heavy sigh escaped her as she leaned against the chair before standing and walking towards the window.

While gazing at the vast meadow, she felt alone in this beautiful palace even though Natsume was around as long as he could. She felt a bit guilty for dominating his time when he was already so busy. They both had their own duties. The word "duty" made her cringe inwardly. Despite the assurance from Lady Yuki, she still doubted that she would be able to rule this land. Another sigh left her lips.

_"Don't sigh too much, Mikan."_

Her lips tugged upward whenever she remembered his words.

Soon, someone interrupted her short breaks.

"A message for you, Princess," said Rin while offering a brown scroll.

She took the scroll without another word while Rin dismissed herself. After releasing the binding, she scanned the scroll lazily. Her eyes widened slightly as she read the content. She withheld the urge to sigh again as she scrolled the message back up. Could her situation get any worse? Why did it have to be now? With her current predicament, the elders might jump to conclusions. She shook her head, banishing all thoughts. It was not her concern, so she would let them think whatever they wanted. Three days from now, Ruka would arrive, and it seemed they would have a good talk. She had no doubt he wanted to have a word with his uncle as well.

-:-


	64. Chapter 64—N: To visit…

**Original Posting Date:** 17 Jan 2012

-:-

**Chapter 64**

-:-

He breathed in and out slowly to ease the tension in his body. To tell the truth, he didn't know why he was like this when Mikan already said she only wanted him and no other. Well, he couldn't help but be jealous when he saw _him_ again. It irked him that _his_ face did appear in his mind as Mikan's potential husband the other day. Three days ago, he was informed that _he_ would come to visit.

"I hope you had a pleasant journey, Ruka-dono." She smiled at the blue-eyed nobleman politely.

"Certainly, Princess," he replied before taking a small sip of his tea.

A short silence ensued.

"I have come to apologise about Kimura-san." His face turned grim.

Mikan hummed. "I know. He _was_ your uncle, Ruka-dono."

Ruka didn't look at her as he nodded. "It was—"

"I don't have to know the details. Moreover, Elder Kimura didn't do anything. He was just being used."

"Still…"

"What is done is done. There's nothing we can do to change that."

"…"

"Though, I have to admit that I thought both of you were after my sister's life."

His eyes widened in shock, earning a chuckle from her. "I know you love my sister too much, so I dismissed the thought immediately."

As he calmed down, he sighed. "I do love her. She's my first love."

"You have to let her go. It will be difficult, but my sister _wants_ you to move on."

The blonde-haired man smiled. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You both are twins."

A smile lit on her lips. "We are."

Ruka's smile grew. "Thank you, Princess."

Mikan returned his smile. "Rin will lead the way to your uncle, Ruka-dono."

His parting words surprised them both. "I wish for your happiness with Natsume-dono, Princess."

-:-


	65. Chapter 65—M: I have a small request…

**Original Posting Date:** 31 Jan 2012

-:-

**Chapter 65**

-:-

The elders were pressing her to announce her choice. Ruka's arrival had indeed led them to believe that he was the one she chose. Unfortunately for them, she had denied such implications by stating, once again, that her chosen one was not from the noble families.

Today would be the last day of Ruka's visit, and she was having afternoon tea with him.

"Princess… I would like to ask for your forgiveness about my arrival. I didn't—"

"Please. It's not your fault, Ruka-dono," she interjected while giving an assuring smile. Suddenly, their last conversation crossed her mind. "Tell me, Ruka-dono; what do you know about me and my intended?"

Ruka blinked before smiling. "To be honest, I didn't know much except for his name. Before I came here, Aida… she actually _visited_ me…"

By that word alone, she understood everything. Apparently, her twin really loved this man. Her sister must have wanted Ruka to find his own happiness. The least she could do for them was to help Ruka move on. "I have a small request."

Ruka tilted his head slightly.

"If it's alright with you, I would like to extend my hospitality for a few more days."

Uncertainty filled his blue orbs. "May I ask why, Princess?"

She smiled at him, trying to ease his nervousness. "I will not take any offence should you refuse, Ruka-dono."

His eyes widened in surprise. "My apologies, Princess. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just afraid that my stay here will cause more harm than good."

Her smile remained. "I assure you, you won't. So?"

After a short contemplation, he relented. "As you wish, Princess. Thank you for your kind offer."

She glanced at Natsume, who was undoubtedly displeased with her decision, wordlessly telling him that she would explain everything later.

-:-


	66. Chapter 66—N: Branding you…

**Original Posting Date:** 01 Feb 2012

-:-

**Chapter 66**

-:-

He was jealous; he wouldn't deny that. As soon as they were alone, she quickly explained why she wanted Ruka to stay for a few days. Honestly, he should have known she would worry about other people before herself; a good trait for a future ruler. He doubted that she realised what she was doing.

Their bond had gone deeper last night. He trusted her, but she wished to prove that she would remain faithful. It was a good thing that he had more self-control. Otherwise, he would do unimaginable things to her while watching her sleep. He had to admit that waking up beside her was the best thing in his life. A small smile made its way to his lips as he saw her eyes open. Tightening his hold on her waist, he kissed her brow.

"Good morning, my princess," he murmured softly.

He could feel her smile against his bared chest. "Good morning, Natsume."

While tracing her brown locks, he inquired, "Sleep well?"

"Best night and morning…"

Her answer made his smile grow.

Knowing he couldn't stay long, he hugged her tighter before releasing his hold. "I have to go."

She made a cry of displeasure in the back of her throat but let him go nonetheless.

It was still early in the morning, so he supposed she would sleep for another hour. After he was ready to go, he kissed her exposed neck. Before he could leave, she caught his arm. Without saying anything, he pecked her lips and muttered, "I'll see you later, Mikan."

She went back to sleep with a small smile on her face.

He smirked. If she knew what he did, she wouldn't be smiling. Though he did nothing last night, he had left marks around her body, branding her as his.

-:-


	67. Chapter 67—M: Unlike me…

**Original Posting Date:** 13 Feb 2012

-:-

**Chapter 67**

-:-

Satisfaction filled her being as her plan worked. The blue-eyed man couldn't take his eyes off the newcomer, or, she should say, the Princess of the East. The said princess didn't question her why she should accept her invitation as she stated in the letter. By now, she knew Hotaru had gotten the message. She wished to introduce the nobleman to her.

Playing matchmaker was fortunately one of her former jobs, so she knew she had done the right thing. Though Hotaru didn't show any sign she was interested in Ruka, the purple-eyed woman had talked to him. That would be enough for her to know the princess wanted to acquaint herself with the nobleman.

"I feel offended by what you're trying to do, Mika."

She smiled after hearing her other name. "You could have rejected my invitation."

Instead of answering, Hotaru stated, "My Lord Father sends his regards."

Humming, she nodded. "I'm glad that I could help, albeit unintentionally. I take it everything is alright now?"

"Aniue will be taking the throne within the year."

"Prince Subaru will become a good ruler." _… unlike me._

"As you will be," Hotaru responded as if she had read her mind.

Before she could comment on that, Hotaru added, "You have to be one, or the Western Lands will be doomed. Besides, you're my best friend."

A small laugh escaped her. She should have known Hotaru would feel insulted if she degraded herself. Well, she couldn't help it as she was disowned by her Lady Mother. But then, that was the past. The past should stay in the past. Pondering about 'what if' would only waste her time.

Looking at her best friend, she smiled. "Thank you, Princess Hotaru."

Hotaru returned her smile with a small one. "You're most welcome, Princess Mikan."

-:-


	68. Chapter 68—N: I'm not…

**Original Posting Date:** 17 Feb 2012

-:-

**Chapter 68**

-:-

While standing in the shadows, a couple of feet away from his love, he watched Mikan and the Princess of the East converse under the Sakura tree. Mikan had told him that she had met and served Princess Hotaru at one point of her journey. The Princess was a good observer. When she met Mikan the first time, she knew his love was more than a maid at the inn she was staying. It crossed his mind before that maybe a royalty could sense another royalty, despite how good one acts. He shrugged mentally, not wanting to mull it over. Best of all was, Mikan had found a good friend.

He blinked when Mikan inclined her head to join her and the Princess. Knowing he was a mere servant under her, he complied with her silent wish. Once he was before them, he bowed towards Mikan. "What can I do for you, Princes?"

A bright smile blossomed on her lips as she gestured her hand towards Princess Hotaru. "I would like to introduce you to Princess Hotaru."

He resisted the urge to ask Mikan about her reasons for doing so. Turning his attention to Princess Hotaru, he saluted, "Pleased to meet you, Princess Hotaru."

"Likewise, Natsume-dono," the raven-haired Princess replied evenly, inspecting him silently with her piercing violet eyes.

After a while, he realised what she was trying to do. _I am not the only one who is protective of Mikan…_

They maintained a short eye contact. It seemed the Princess found what she wanted to in his eyes as she nodded. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Likewise, Natsume-dono," she repeated before taking her cup of jasmine tea and sipped it quietly.

The Princess had accepted him as her best friend's suitor and protector.

-:-


	69. Chapter 69—M: Proper inspection…

**Original Posting Date:** 21 Feb 2012

-:-

**Chapter 69**

-:-

She could feel Hotaru's gaze on her, but she didn't ask what was wrong. Hotaru would tell her when she was done studying her. It was always what she did since the first time they met. Out of all people she knew, Hotaru was the only person who could see through her peasant mask as Mika. The only logical reason of how she could do such a feat was because she, too, was a princess.

"So… I have heard this commotion from Ruka-dono before he left," Hotaru began.

Her lips tugged upward as she watched the sakura petals. "He's an honest one, isn't he?"

As she turned to the violet-eyed princess, she caught her evil smirk. She gasped. "You didn't!"

Hotaru gave her a lazy look. "Of course, I did."

She sighed before shaking her head. Hotaru would always be Hotaru. When things were not going on her ways, blackmailing was her last or probably most common resort of getting information from someone. She chuckled. "So?"

"Don't you think it's time for you to introduce him to me?"

"Hotaru… you have met him before."

"Proper introduction, Mikan…"

"Curious?"

"No."

"So?"

"Just get it over with."

"Why?"

"Mikan…"

"Alright, alright," she finally relented as being Hotaru's blackmail victim was the last thing on her mind. Besides, she knew Hotaru wanted to give a proper inspection of who her suitor was despite of what she said. Glancing at her love's hiding place, she inclined her head towards her place, wordlessly asking him to join them.

Much to her pleasure, Hotaru accepted Natsume as her suitor. Now, they only needed to face the elders. She honestly didn't care what their objections would be. However, it would be less a hassle if they got their approval, and she would make sure they had it.

-:-


	70. Chapter 70—N: Three days…

**Original Posting Date:** 25 Feb 2012

-:-

**Chapter 70**

-:-

He breathed out a sigh of relief once his last subordinate went back to his post. Things were going well so far, but he knew that it wouldn't last long as the time had come. Walking in the shadows, he made his way to Mikan's chamber. Since their first night together, he spent most of his nights with her. Truth to be told, he was tired of sneaking around.

As he slipped into her room, he saw her standing by the window. The moonlight made her look like a goddess of moon. _So beautiful…_

She turned around with a smile. "Hey."

Shedding his mask, he strode towards her. "Hn."

Arms went around her waist as he inhaled her scent deeply. Although he saw her every day, he always missed her, even when she was by his side or in his arms. If he told this to anyone, people would look at him like he grew another head or think of him as an imposter. Natsume Hyuuga, the head clan of the royal ninja, was not a romantic man. Well, that was what he made everyone think.

His lips found hers in a passionate dance as he lifted her up and led them to her spacious bed. Even as her back touched the soft bed, he never stopped kissing her, touching her. Glazed eyes met his when he broke the kiss. Caressing her flushed cheek with his thumb, he muttered, "Are you ready?"

After blinking away the haze of her mind, she grinned. "Whenever you are, Natsume-dono."

He grinned back. "Three days."

"Three days," she affirmed.

Settling down beside her, he pulled her small frame against his. He pressed his lips against her forehead before murmuring, "Good night, my princess…"

Her response brought smile to his face.

"Good night, my prince…"

-:-


	71. Chapter 71—M: I know…

**Original Posting Date:** 03 Mar 2012

-:-

**Chapter 71**

-:-

As soon as both reached the carriage, she turned to her best friend. "I wish you a pleasant journey, Princess Hotaru. Send my regards to your family."

"I will." Hotaru looked into her eyes. "I have no doubt Aniue will be pleased to have you for the coronation."

Nodding, she replied, "I look forward to that day."

They maintained eye contact for a short while before Hotaru muttered, "I wish you the best of luck, Mikan."

Both already talked about her plan to confront the Elders. "Thank you, Hotaru."

"I might not be here, but you have my support and the Eastern Lands'."

A grateful smile graced her lips. "I know."

"Good." Hotaru's handmaid helped her up to the carriage. "Until then, my friend."

"Until then," she responded before the horses moved forward.

Rin, who stood behind her, stepped closer. "Princess, Lady Yuka awaits."

Heaving a soft sigh, she nodded. "Yes."

Casting one last glance at the leaving carriage, she returned to the palace to see Lady Yuka. From what Natsume told her, her lady mother was aware of his intention, but she did not give them her support. It was not strange for her mother to do so. As the Lady of this land, she could not side with her own daughter who could not abide by the rules and traditions. Thus, she and Natsume would have to fight their own battle.

As she made her way to the sitting room, she hoped today would be a productive day. Though, there was no doubt that it was going to be a very long day. Natsume would be holding a meeting with his own clan to announce his intention tomorrow. It had to be done before discussing it with the Elders. Hopefully, they would give him their support without question.

-:-


	72. Chapter 72—N: More than words…

**Original Posting Date:** 07 Mar 2012

-:-

**Chapter 72**

-:-

Though he shouldn't worry about Mikan, he had gone to check on her. Her meeting with her lady mother was going well, and she was doing her duties at the moment. Now, it was his turn to see his own mother. And apparently, his mother had been expecting him because as soon as he reached the door, she gave him permission to join her. He quietly entered the room. Upon sliding the door shut, their eyes met. His mother nodded and motioned him to sit across from her low writing table.

After settling down, he gazed at his mother. "Mother… I would like to apologise…"

"I'm listening."

"When Mikan was kidnapped, I heard something…" he trailed off.

His mother hummed before answering, "Lady Yuka was ill, but there's nothing to worry about."

He sighed in relief. It was inevitable, but he knew Mikan wouldn't want to lose her Lady Mother so soon.

A short silence settled between them.

"I have come to seek your approval, Mother," he began again.

His mother seemed to know what he was asking as she kept her gaze on his eyes.

Smiling wistfully, she replied, "You have my blessing, Son. You will always have as long as you love her."

He relaxed immediately.

"Do you?"

His mother's expression told him she wanted a clear and honest answer. He knew exactly why his mother asked this question. It was a mother's instinct that wished to ensure the happiness of their child. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that his mother loved Mikan as her own daughter.

"More than words can say, Mother," he replied calmly even though he and Mikan would face the elders in two days.

"If you're that sure, I have nothing to say."

He looked at his mother gratefully. "Thank you."

-:-


	73. Chapter 73—M: Thank you…

**Original Posting Date:** 15 Mar 2012

-:-

**Chapter 73**

-:-

Awkward was the best word to describe her relationship with her mother. Though, this time was much better than the last. After knowing her Lady Mother only did what she was expected to, she had forgiven her. To tell the truth, she had never hated her mother. Unlike the rest of their meetings, this was the first time she was going to speak with her Lady Mother without Natsume. He seemed to understand that she and her mother needed to talk alone.

"Say…" she muttered quietly. "If you have the chance, will you tell me the truth from the beginning?"

Her mother smiled ruefully at her. "No. You would not listen."

She closed her eyes with a smile on her lips. Both of them knew what she would do if her Lady Mother tell her the truth. Civil war would be unavoidable and the land would suffer through it for years. As much as she hated it, she knew duty always came first. Though she hated this duty-bound fate upon her, she would try to accept it. Otherwise, her sister would die in vain.

"I have said the same thing to Natsume; I will neither oppose nor support both of you in the future."

"…"

"I will honour your choice."

"Thank you… Hahaue," she said while looking at her mother in the eye.

She could see happiness enter her mother's tired eyes, and she felt slightly guilty for making her mother sad. Still, she couldn't help it for what she had gone through for many years; rejected by everyone and then abandoned by her own mother. Since she was young, they were not close. If she could be honest, she was closer to the head healer or Natsume's mother. Nevertheless, she would start mending her relationship with her mother now.

-:-


	74. Chapter 74—N: I have…

**Original Posting Date:** 19 Mar 2012

-:-

**Chapter 74**

-:-

For once, dressed in dark shade of red kimono, he made his way to the summon room. He had returned to his wing, which located at the west of royal wing, to announce his intention to their future lady to his clan. After that, he and Mikan would make a formal meeting with the elders. To be honest, he didn't think his clan would overreact over the news because it was a common knowledge that he was close to the heiress since they were young. To add it up, his mother was the head healer of the palace.

A female servant bowed low towards him before sliding the door open. Upon entering, everyone quieted down. He sat down gracefully.

"I have an announcement to make." His cool voice echoed through the room. "I have decided to court Princess Mikan."

Whispers broke within the small crowd before him. Critically, he eyed each person who was the leader of each rank. Their reactions were not varied. It seemed most of them had seen it coming. As the head clan, he wouldn't need to ask for their permission, but it was his duty to properly announce this news.

Hoshino, the leader of the higher rank, spoke, "I mean no disrespect, Natsume-sama."

Everyone turned silent to hear his inquire.

"Proceed."

"Have you considered that the other clan will try the same thing should the elders approved the courtship?"

His expression didn't change. Of course, he had considered that possibility, but it wouldn't matter because Mikan loved him. Thus, he wouldn't give up on her. "I have."

After another short conversation among them, Hoshino smiled at him before giving him a half bow. Soon, the rest followed suit.

He was glad he had their support. Returning their bow, he thanked them, "You have my gratitude."

-:-


	75. Chapter 75—M: As long as…

**Original Posting Date:** 05 Apr 2012

-:-

**Chapter 75**

-:-

As expected, most of the elders did not approve of her and Natsume. She wouldn't wonder why since tradition ruled those elders. If she didn't follow the tradition, she was the one who was wrong. Honestly, she didn't mean to change the tradition. All she wanted was to be with Natsume, her true love. Without him by her side, she wouldn't be able to endure this duty-bound fate for long.

Besides, the elders should have expected her decision. Natsume was her playmate since they were five. When she turned seven, she was separated from Aida, which made her grow closer to Natsume. Aida, as the eldest twin, was expected to learn everything as the next ruler while she, the younger twin, learned to be a good supporter for her sister.

What she was going to do was quite childish, but that was the only thing that could shut them up. "I quit."

A deafening silence settled for a while before everyone voiced their protests.

Elder Souma banged the desk, stopping everyone from speaking. As soon everyone turned quiet, the oldest elder spoke, "Princess, if we approve…"

He glanced at Natsume, who was sitting beside her. "Natsume-sama's intention to court you…"

His gaze returned to her. "Will you promise us that you will _truly_ accept your role as the ruler of the West?"

_Ah, I should have known that I can't fool his eyes_. Up until now, she had been doing her duty, but her heart was not in it.

Everyone remained still to wait for her answer. Glancing at Natsume's hand that was placed above his thigh, she smiled. Without hesitation, she grabbed his hand, earning a surprised look from him. But then, he entwined their fingers together as she promised, "As long as he is with me, I will."

-:-


	76. Chapter 76—N: Everything will…

**Original Posting Date:** 11 Apr 2012

-:-

**Chapter 76**

-:-

All is fair in love and war. Once everyone in the palace knew his intention, every young leader of other clans voiced the same desire to court Mikan. Though she had made it clear that she didn't want any other, Elder Souma insisted that as a ruler, she had to be fair.

_"I don't want to have anything to do with them."_

_He was sure Mikan didn't realise she was gripping his hand harder. The idea of other guy__s__trying __to woo her was not pleasant, but what Elder Souma said was true. For the sake of fairness, Mikan would have to at least let the others court her._

_"They are your subordinate__s__, just like Natsume-sama," Elder Souma reasoned._

_"I am not a prize," she replied through her clenched teeth._

_"As a matter of fact, you are, Princess," Elder Kajiura piped in._

_Mikan glared at Elder Kajiura, who didn't deter with her hard glare. Seeing her tense posture, he knew she was close to lose her temper, so he did the only thing to calm her down. He swiftly pulled her into his arms, ignoring the gasps of the elders. They were his least concern._

_"Calm down, Mikan. Nothing will tear us apart," he whispered only to her ear._

_Slowly, she relaxed in his arms. Once they pulled apart, Mikan was back to her princess façade. He didn't miss how several elders whispered among themselves for their little display of affection. If he was by himself, he would have snorted. Hugging her while she was angry with someone else was hardly showing affection. He just wanted to distract her so that she could calm down._

_In the end, Mikan agreed with their term to welcome other suitors._

Watching her sleep in his lap, he murmured, "Everything will be alright, Mikan…"

-:-


	77. Chapter 77—M: Flattery won't…

**Original Posting Date:** 05 Jul 2012

-:-

**Chapter 77**

-:-

Announcements had been made and every young leader waited for their turn to impress her. Some were foolish enough to try flaunting their wealth. Honestly, did they forget whom they were trying to woo? She was going to be their ruler for goodness' sake, but somehow, that fact had slipped from their minds. Whatever they tried, she would remain calm and collected, but sometimes, she would pretend to be interested when the suitor was not so annoying.

Though she didn't need to smile, it was quite tiring to be polite with insincere people. Useless as it might be, they were still trying their luck to gain her favour. It was rude to think the young man before her was faceless and nameless, but she didn't care one bit, especially when what the man could talk about was the art of war. That was just the topic she hated the most! She closed her eyes briefly and tuned out everything. Honestly, she was getting tired of this routine. If only she could escape this whole thing for a while. She blinked. _Escape… why not?_

A small smile made its way to her lips. Ideas flooded her mind as she thought the best way to hide away from everyone, excluding Natsume. She might need to discuss her plan to Natsume though. With the whole kidnapping case, she highly doubted he would let her go alone. Excitement filled her being as she couldn't wait to see Natsume tonight. It was then she realised the young man before her had stopped talking and was staring at her in awe.

"Yes?"

The young man flushed scarlet at her intense gaze before looking away and muttering about how beautiful she was.

She withheld the urge to roll her eyes. _Flattery won't get you anywhere, young man…_

-:-


	78. Chapter 78—N: Do what you…

**Original Posting Date:** 07 Jul 2012

-:-

**Chapter 78**

-:-

"No."

"I haven't said anything yet."

Crimson eyes studied her closely. "I know you're up to something, Mikan."

She pouted. "I'm tired of this, Natsume…"

He caressed her soft cheek. "I know, but we have no choice in the matter."

She shook her head. "We do have a choice. It's—"

His finger on her lips stopped her. "No more excuses."

Her beautiful face contorted with anger. "I'm only asking for respite!"

He frowned. "You're going to be the lady of this land, Mikan. There's no—"

"Right now, I'm just an heiress, not a—"

"You have to get used to it!" His voice raised an octave.

As usual, she didn't back down. "I will, but not now!"

Honestly, he totally understood her feelings. After all, he did go through the same thing before he became the head clan. However, didn't she understand that if they wanted to be together, she had to endure this now and not later?

"Don't you want us to be together?" His voice was above a whisper.

"You know that's not what I meant!"

He resisted the urge to sigh. "Mikan, I know that you're tired and need a break, but—"

"If you know, then you should help me!"

Before he could open his mouth, she continued, "Just because you are your father's son doesn't mean you know what I feel. You know nothing! Unlike you, I have the entire land to depend on me. What you need to do is simply to take over and…"

He knew she had stopped herself from continuing because of his tense posture and furious eyes. How could she think so little of what he did? He closed his eyes to control his anger. "Do what you please, Princess."

With that said, he left without looking back.

-:-


	79. Chapter 79—M: Where is he…

**Original Posting Date:** 31 Jul 2012

-:-

**Chapter 79**

-:-

She was angry, annoyed and irritated. Those feelings, however, didn't last long as it was quickly replaced by guilt. The way he ended their heated argument was still fresh in her mind. Nevertheless, she blamed him – a little – for being a jerk. He was supposed to support her.

"Princess?"

Blinking, she turned to Rin. "Yes?"

The girl fidgeted under her stare. "Are you well?"

She looked away. "What makes you think I'm not?"

As Rin stuttered an apology, Mikan waved her hand dismissively. "I'm well." _As well as one can get while having mood swings._

Since their fight a week ago, Natsume had stopped visiting her. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad for it. Happy because she didn't think she could face him without wanting to throw things at him, and sad because she missed him. At night, she could barely catch a wink because of his missing presence.

"Rin."

The girl looked so surprised that she had addressed her. Not that she could blame her. She rarely talked to anyone.

"Yes, Princess?" Unconcealed eagerness to please her was in the girl's voice.

"Where is he?" she muttered quietly.

Rin looked at her feet before muttering, "I'm so sorry, Princess. I do not know."

She closed her eyes. "Leave."

Rin complied with her request reluctantly.

Opening her eyes, she walked towards the opened window. She then addressed the person who was hiding in the shadows. "Youichi-san."

Without anymore prompting, the green-eyed ninja stepped out, waiting for her command.

"Tell me." Just like Rin, she knew Youichi knew for whom she was asking.

"My deepest apologies, Princess, but I can't tell you." He then added, "I answer to no one but him."

She nodded in understanding. She may be a princess, but his leader was still Natsume.

-:-


	80. Chapter 80—N: She needs time…

**Original Posting Date:** 17 Sep 2012

-:-

**Chapter 80**

-:-

While looking across the vast land of the West, he contemplated what he should do now. Usually, after his nightly patrol, he would go to visit Mikan. Upon remembering their fight over a week ago, he couldn't help but sigh. He didn't know who was being childish about their problem. A silly problem, too, if he might add.

There were a lot of things Mikan didn't know about him. Because of his relation with her when they were young, he was not allowed to take over his father's position. Unlike her, he had to fight for what was rightfully his right from the bottom. Was he too hard on her? Doubtful. She was much older than him when he had to fight for his inheritance.

Though, he knew everything had something to do with her unrestrained life during her journey for the past ten years. She had tasted what freedom was. Freedom was what everyone wanted when they already tasted how good it was. However, like what he wanted to say to her the other day, as the future leader, there was no time for breaks. At least, not now.

"Natsume-sama."

Without looking back, he answered, "Youichi."

"I mean no disrespect, Nii-sama."

He remained silent.

"Don't you think it's time to see her?"

Natsume knew Youichi was referring to Mikan. "Why?"

After a short hesitation, the silver-headed boy replied, "She is not happy."

He knew the true message was Mikan was not happy without him. A sigh escaped his lips. "She needs time, and I give her just that."

"She's been asking about you…"

"…"

"Nii-sama…"

"Leave."

Youichi seemed to detect the weariness in his usual strong voice and left him without another word.

Gazing up at the moonless sky, he muttered to himself, "Maybe a secret visit won't hurt."

-:-


	81. Chapter 81—M: His past…

**Original Posting Date:** 07 Dec 2012

-:-

**Chapter 81**

-:-

With even stride, she kept walking towards her destination without paying attention to the bowing servants along the way. At the moment, she was determined to find out about Natsume's past. The more she thought about their fight three weeks ago, the guiltier she felt. Moreover, she felt that she was being unfair. Moments later, she reached the infirmary. If there was anyone who could tell her about Natsume, it would be his mother. This time, she would not be denied. A male servant bowed towards her before sliding the door open for her. She quickly entered the room that smelled of various healing herbs. All were kept neatly within rows of jar on the wall. Her eyes sought the head healer's gaze.

"Sit down, child."

She nodded in greeting. "Kaoru-ba-chan."

A kind smile appeared on the woman's face. "I know what you want, but first..."

Seeing Kaoru's hand gesture, she calmly sat down across from her. The older woman immediately poured two cups of relaxing tea.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the tea with a small smile.

After feeling Kaoru's eyes on her for minutes, the woman sighed. "You should take better care of yourself, child."

Despite her effort to hide her tired eyes with light make-up, Kaoru-ba-chan could still see through her. "I'm sorry."

Kaoru shook her head. "Both of you are equally stubborn if I say so myself."

Entirely embarrassed, she blushed slightly.

"You wish to know about his past."

Staring at the steaming cup of tea, she nodded.

"To be honest, I can't tell you anything."

Her face fell.

"Tell me, child. Isn't he one of your suitors?"

Confused at the sudden turn of subject, she could only utter, "Eh?"

When Kaoru remained silent, realisation dawned on her. A true smile graced her lips. "He is."

-:-


	82. Chapter 82—N: Never doubt…

**Original Posting Date:** 13 Dec 2012

-:-

**Chapter 82**

-:-

He was surprised when she formally summoned him as her suitor. True, he had been avoiding her, but he didn't think she would found a way to see him without being obvious that they were in some kind of disagreement. Dressed in his casual dark shade of blue kimono, he left his room to see her. After a few minutes, he reached the common room that connected to the lily garden.

Once he stepped inside, he saw her back with her long hair down trailed behind her multi-layered kimono. Surprisingly, she, too, was wearing the same colour as him for her outer kimono. A tray of refreshment was already placed at the low table. He quietly sat down on the other side. Neither said a word for a long time. Both were contently watching the blooming Sakura tree that stood beside a small koi pond.

Feeling her eyes on him, he turned to her.

"Natsume-dono, may I ask you something?"

This was the first time she called him so formal. He couldn't help but feel awkward.

"Do you wish to withdraw your suit?"

Shocked beyond words, he could only stare at her.

She sighed before gazing away. "I can only see that as your reason for missing our meetings."

Before he could open his mouth to apologise, she continued, "However, I have myself to blame if that is what you wish to do."

As a princess, he knew that that was her way of apologising. To be honest, he, too, wanted to say he was sorry. Both might be childhood friends, but after a decade of separation, they still had much to learn about each other.

"Princess..."

She looked at him, waiting.

"I apologise for making you wait and..." He looked into her eyes. "Never doubt that I want you."

-:-


	83. Chapter 83—M: I'm not…

**Original Posting Date:** 15 Dec 2012

-:-

**Chapter 83**

-:-

After they made up, they both shared stories that no one but themselves knew about. Their bond went deeper, and she had his mother to thank for. Since everything was back to normal, her routine of meeting suitors became more bearable. Honestly, listening could be a hard chore as well.

Then, she met Kazuma, the only son of Elder Kajiura. Unlike his stern-faced father, Kazuma was a rather cheerful young man, always offering gentle smiles here and there. She half-wondered if he was pretending to get into her good side. After talking to him for a while, however, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that his intention was genuine. What surprised her most was that Kazuma actually did not plan to ask for her hand in marriage. The meeting was just his way of wanting to know more about her as he wanted to offer his friendship and… an apology.

She blinked. "Apology, Kazuma-dono?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yes."

"…"

Head bowed low, he nervously confessed, "I was the one who attacked you that night, Princess. And I sincerely apologise for injuring you."

She immediately glared at Natsume, who was obviously wanted to rip the man apart. Thankfully, he complied with her silent request to stay hidden. To be honest, she had forgotten about that incident. It had somehow become a distant memory. Who would have thought that the one who injured her was Elder Kajiura's son?

"Raise your head, Kazuma-dono."

He did it slowly but still not looking at her.

"I'm not upset. You did what you were asked to, and it was my fault for not moving fast enough."

He looked up in surprise. "But—"

"Kazuma-dono, I do not repeat myself," she interjected gently.

Bowing down again, he muttered, "Thank you, Princess."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

-:-


	84. Chapter 84—N: Very well…

**Original Posting Date:** 19 Dec 2012

-:-

**Chapter 84**

-:-

He gripped his katana tightly before slashing the tree a couple times. The unfortunate tree fell while he tried to calm his ragged breath. Since he couldn't take his anger out on the man who injured Mikan, he resorted to the forest trees. As he looked at his surrounding, he cringed. He had destroyed most of the trees that the space was big enough to form a clearing. Sighing, he sheathed his sword. He didn't bother to turn around when he heard a feminine gasp.

"Natsume… what are you doing?"

He turned around to look at her. Her training garment was deep green in colour with a palm-sized blue crescent moon at her left shoulder. "Levelling the forest?"

She shook her head before approaching him. "I thought you have better self-control."

"You're blaming me." It was a statement.

She then put her arms around his neck. "No, I'm not. You should know that it was not his fault. I'm sure he didn't mean to harm me. It was an accident, Natsume."

A sigh escaped his lips. "Very well. I shall forgive him."

As she pressed his lips with hers, he wrapped his arms around her small waist. It was only a short kiss that was meant for a truce. Even without the kiss, he would forgive the man since he couldn't stay angry with her. Soon, they both pulled apart. When she stepped a few feet away, he unsheathed his katana. "Are you ready?"

Today was his turn to _impress_ her. Instead of giving her compliments, gifts or jewelleries, he offered protection by giving her training.

Upon pulling out her sword, she grinned widely. "Please take care of me, _Sensei_."

Catching her teasing tone, he smirked. "My pleasure, Princess."

In count of seconds, he lunged at her, starting their lessons.

-:-


	85. Chapter 85—M: Please don't…

**Original Posting Date:** 21 Dec 2012

-:-

**Chapter 85**

-:-

The night was quiet while the dark creatures nearby had already gone and hidden themselves from the impending danger. However, her resolve was absolute. She could do this, and she would. Trying to calm herself, she watched the dancing amber before her. Slowly, she looked up at the star-filled sky. It was a beautiful night. Spending this night with the one you loved would be perfect. She was brought back to Earth when she felt another presence, looming close to her. Heart beating fast, she made a quick grab at her sword before looking around the camp. Cold sweat ran down her forehead as she gulped.

As her ears picked up the fast moving feet from her left, she quickly turned and drew her sword. A loud clang echoed to the night as her swords met with her opponent's. Of course, it only lasted for a few seconds before her opponent moved and swung another sword at her. Eyes widening, she pulled back and jumped away swiftly. Pointing her sword towards her opponent, she exclaimed, "That's cheating!"

Her opponent sighed before removing the cloth that covered his handsome face. "I do not cheat, Mikan."

She pouted. "You're using two swords, Natsume! How could I defend myself with only one?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought that is the purpose of training you."

Huffing, she plopped down on her previous seat and sheathed her sword. "You're too serious for your own good, Natsume. My life is not in dan—"

His remorseful face stopped her mid-sentence. She blinked in confusion before her eyes widened in realisation. "You blame yourself over what happened _that_ night?"

Striding over to him, she hugged his tense body. "Natsume… it's not Kazuma's fault that I got hurt, and it isn't yours either. Please don't blame yourself…"

-:-


	86. Chapter 86—N: Can you…

**Original Posting Date:** 23 Dec 2012

-:-

**Chapter 86**

-:-

How could he say no when she looked at him with those adorable eyes. He knew it was not his fault that she had gotten hurt that night, but he still thought that he should have taken her training seriously back then. Mikan had never mentioned anything about the incident, but whenever he saw the scar on her arm, he couldn't help but think it was he who put that scar. He knew it sounded stupid, but he was… he needed to blame someone for it.

And who could be a better candidate other than himself?

"Natsume?"

Looking at her beautiful face and eyes were enough to make him forget everything. Cupping her face, he ran his thumb gently across her skin. "As you will…"

Her smile was blinding as she moved closer. "Say that it's not your fault."

"…"

"Come on, Natsume..."

He heaved a silent sigh. "It's not my fault."

"Good…"

After staring at each other for god knows how long, he leaned down to her lips, kissing her gently. His lips never left hers as he slowly pushed her until her back met with the tree behind. She seemed to know his intention and lift her right thigh up. He then hauled her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. Soon, his lips trailed down her neck and down to the valley of her chest. He groaned when she moaned in pleasure. Shaking his head slightly to chase away the clouds within his mind, he softly murmured, "You don't know what you do to me, Mikan."

"Oh, I do know." She grinned mischievously.

He raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, I do."

Leaning forward until their lips were inches away, he muttered, "Can you guess what I wish to do right now?"

-:-


	87. Chapter 87—M: I can…

**Original Posting Date:** 25 Dec 2012

-:-

**Chapter 87**

-:-

She was treading on dangerous ground, but she had thought about this long and hard. Moreover, she really wanted him and was pretty sure he felt the same. With ragged breath and a fast-beating heart, she murmured her reply to him, "I can, but..."

Her hands removed the cloth that covered his head and let it fall to the ground beneath them.

"I don't want to assume," she continued and threaded her fingers through his raven hair. "Why don't you show me?"

Moments later, lips were connected while their hands tried to remove the other's garments. She didn't flinch when her bare back met the grass-filled ground. He showered her with gentle kisses and treated her body like that of a glass doll. Everything was perfect until he suddenly stopped.

"Natsume?" The haziness of her mind slowly cleared.

"I don't love you less without doing this, Mikan..."

Her heart swelled with love. "I know, but I want to give myself to you here and now."

Upon seeing his hesitation, she sighed and pulled away from him. At least, try to since she was trapped between him and the ground. When she tried to push him away, however, he refused to budge.

"Mikan, please—"

"I understand. You respect me too much to do this." She glared at him heatedly. "Now, why don't you move away, so I can get dress—"

"Listen to me, woman," he interjected with a growl. "I'm just being cautious about this. If—"

"I already took the medicine," she snapped. "Now, move a—"

His lips sealed hers, not giving her a chance to continue. And just like that, he did what they both had always wanted.

With the stars as their witnesses, she became his just as he became hers – body, mind and soul.

-:-


	88. Chapter 88—N: Our future…

**Original Posting Date:** 27 Dec 2012

-:-

**Chapter 88**

-:-

A drug.

That was what she was. Since their first night a few weeks ago, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. She had become an addiction he refused to let go. Thankfully for him, she seemed to feel the same, so he didn't have to find a reason to have her whenever they had a chance. They both were still careful though. It would not do if anyone found them in such compromising situation. Mikan, as much as they wanted to forget it, was still a princess.

Just a few more weeks, and he would soon have her officially as his wife.

The long, drawn courting process would be done in a week. Two weeks after that would be the formal introduction and followed by a grand wedding. Then, the transition would begin. Slowly, most of Lady Yuka's duties would be performed by Mikan, and of course, with her Lady Mother's help until she conceived the next heir to the West. When the new heir turned three, Lady Yuka would step down, and Mikan would be named as the new Lady of the West along with him as the Lord. Fortunately for him, the title was a name only, and so, he would still be the Head Clan for the royal ninjas.

"Natsume?"

Looking down at her questioning gaze, he shook his head. "Just thinking."

Her finger absently made a circular motion against his bare chest. "What about?"

He hugged her close and told her what had been in his mind lately instead. "Our future children."

She seemed to like the idea of having more than one child as well as she asked, "Have you thought about their names?"

A smile appeared on his lips. "I have."

For the rest of the night, they quietly talked about names.

-:-


	89. Chapter 89—M: I need you…

**Original Posting Date:** 09 Jan 2013

-:-

**Chapter 89**

-:-

"Ugh," she groaned after banging her forehead against the parchment on the table.

"Princess!" Rin quickly approached her and worriedly asked, "Are you alright?"

She opened an eye before sitting straight. Despite the red bump, she calmly replied, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

The girl was about to protest, but she waved her hand dismissively. "Please leave and make sure I am not to be disturbed for the day."

"A-as you will, Princess," Rin stuttered before leaving her with a worried face.

Once she was alone, she sighed loudly. Just before she could push all of the parchments to make some space, she froze.

"What's wrong?"

A frown marred her face. "Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow as if saying nothing-means-something.

_This is his entire fault!_ She grumbled under her breath. _Stupid kiss, stupid lips, stupid hands, stupid..._

She tensed when she felt his hands on her shoulders. Her heart thumped faster when he pushed away her long hair aside and kissed her neck. Soon, he showered her neck with butterfly kisses with those sinful lips of his. She bit her lower lip to prevent a moan from escaping. Her resolve to resist his touch crumbled when he tugged her obi open. It was futile. He knew her body too well. Throwing her pride out of the window, she turned around and grabbed him around the neck, kissing him hungrily.

_This_ was her problem. She couldn't stop thinking about him ever since that special night in the forest. Somehow, he had turned her into this woman who lost all of her rational thoughts whenever he touched her.

"Please..." she begged unashamedly. "Stop teasing. I need you now."

"As my lady wishes," he murmured beside her ear.

As they joined as one, everything else faded away, and she could think nothing but him.

-:-


	90. Chapter 90—N: I want you…

**Original Posting Date:** 17 Jan 2013

-:-

**Chapter 90**

-:-

"This is entirely your fault."

He blinked in confusion as she glared at him. What was she talking about?

"You..." she trailed off.

"What's wrong?"

She looked away before getting up and started gathering her scattered kimonos. Although her bare form was pleasing to his eyes and quite a distraction as well, he still wanted an answer. Ignoring her squeak of surprise, he pulled her down into his lap and demanded, "Tell me."

Watching her bit her lower lip made him want to ravish her again, but he refrained himself, for now.

Once again, she looked away.

"Mikan."

"..."

Sighing mentally, he cupped and gently turned her face so that she would look at him. "Tell me."

Silence.

His patience was being tested. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, nose and lips. He was slightly panicked when tears veiled her eyes. "Hey..."

"This is so unfair..." she quietly wailed. "I can't get mad at you when you do that."

Totally stumped, the only thing he could do was hug her sobbing form.

When she calmed down, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Absent-mindedly playing with her brown locks, he replied, "Something's obviously bothering you."

"It's just..."

"It's just..." he prodded gently.

"..."

He pulled away so that he could look at her tear-stained face. Really, he hated seeing her cry.

"Ifeellikeabitchinheat," she murmured with a blush.

Silence.

"..."

After a moment, realisation dawned on him, and he relaxed. A smile made its way to his lips. "Did you forget what I told you weeks ago, _my_ princess?"

She blinked at him.

"Never doubt..."

"That you want me...," she completed.

Caressing her soft cheek, he looked into her eyes. "I want you as much as you want me."

He knew she was happy with his statement as she kissed him soundly.

-:-


	91. Chapter 91—M: Single…

**Original Posting Date:** 21 Jan 2013

-:-

**Chapter 91**

-:-

A contented sigh escaped her lips as she settled down before the low table. Once again, she was in the infirmary to have her special drink. She recalled how embarrassing it was when she first requested the concoction from Kaoru-ba-chan. Much to her relief, the older woman didn't lecture her.

_"I was a young woman like you before becoming a mother, child." Kaoru-ba-chan smiled wistfully._

_"I thought..."_

_"A princess you are, but you're still a 25-year-old woman, and I do believe in expressing our love through actions."_

_She could feel her cheeks burn slightly. "Thank you for your understanding, Kaoru-ba-chan."_

_Kaoru-ba-chan patted her hands. "You're welcome, child."_

Her status as a single woman was over. The formal introduction of Natsume as her future husband had been done and over with last night. Thankfully, no one objected her decision – even though it was already quite obvious of whom she was going to choose. The wedding would be held within a month. Letters and invitations had been seen throughout the lands.

She was happy to receive a reply from Hotaru, who also informed her of her own impending betrothal. Though she had no longer dreamt about Aida, she knew her twin sister would be glad to know her betrothed had finally moved on. Ruka was a good man, and she knew Hotaru would make him happy.

"Have you decided where do you want to go, child?"

Turning to her soon-to-be mother-in-law, she nodded. "Natsume and I agreed to go to the South."

Her Lady Mother had given her the permission to leave the palace for a full month as a wedding gift before she resumed her duties as a princess. For that, she couldn't be more thankful. After going through the drama of being kidnapped and all, she deserved a long break.

-:-


	92. Chapter 92—N: Twins…

**Original Posting Date:** 29 Jan 2013

-:-

**Chapter 92**

-:-

Fists clenched tightly, he gritted his teeth while listening to her cry in pain. _Damn it. I swear this will be the only time I get her pregnant._ It had been hours, and he had been pacing outside the birthing chamber. Lady Yuka, or should he say his mother-in-law, his mother and several servants were already inside, aiding his love. As soon as he heard her water broke, he had assigned Youichi as regent while he waited. There was no way he was going to miss the birth of his child even though he couldn't stay by her side.

Finally, after a long, excruciating six hours, his heart leaped with joy when he heard another cry. He had thought that he would be able to see his new family soon, but then, Mikan didn't stop screaming. Slowly panicking, he couldn't help but fear the worst. However, his head snapped up when he, once again, heard another cry. His eyes widened in realisation. _Twins?_

Considering how Mikan also had a twin sister, it was possible that they would have twins as well. Losing his patience, he roughly slid the door open. Thankfully, no one tried to stop him as he made a beeline for his tired wife. Sitting beside her, he kissed her sweaty forehead. He was glad that she was not in pain anymore.

Then, his mother and mother-in-law approached with a small bundle in their arms.

Lady Yuka smiled as she offered the bundle to Mikan. "Your first son."

Mikan accepted him with a big smile while he accepted his second son from his mother. Both stared at their son whose eyes still closed. Happiness shined in their eyes as they looked at each other.

"I love you," they said at the same time.

Their life was complete now.

-:-


	93. Chapter 93—M: New ruler…

**Original Posting Date:** 19 Feb 2013

-:-

**Chapter 93**

-:-

She smoothed her multi-layered kimono for the umpteenth time. The outer kimono was deep green in colour with black vines pattern. Her hair was tied back with a red ribbon, slightly obscuring the golden crescent moon on her back.

A pair of hands rested on her tense shoulders. "Nervous?"

She looked at her husband of five years through the mirror. "Do I look like one?"

When he shrugged, she blinked. "Are _you_ nervous?"

"Not a chance."

Since they were still within the confine of their chamber, she rolled her eyes, something a lady shouldn't do. "Honestly, Natsume, I know you hate this formality as much as I do. I just hope we can get this over with. Even after all these years, I still hate wearing _this_."

Scanning her husband's formal kimono that had the same shade of colour, she nodded. "I would prefer something like yours."

"Hn."

She sighed. "I think I deserve another break from Hahaue."

He let out one of his rare smiles before holding her right hand in his. "What do you have in mind?"

She titled her head. "A short visit to Aniki's home will be nice. I'm sure he would love to meet the twins as well."

He hummed. "The twins are still too young to travel."

"If that's the case, they can still stay behind with their grandmothers."

"Hn."

Before anyone could say another word, a knock was heard. Natsume permitted an entry for Rin, who immediately informed that it was time. They then looked at each other through the mirror.

"Are you ready, My Lady?"

"As ready as I am, My Lord," she replied with a nod.

"And go we shall." He nodded and offered a hand that she gladly accepted.

Today, the Western Lands would have a new lady and lord.

-:-


	94. Chapter 94—N: Head family…

**Original Posting Date:** 25 Feb 2013

-:-

**Chapter 94**

-:-

A loud cry jerked them out from their discussion for a short while. They stared at each other, knowing what had happened.

"He gets that mischievous streak from you."

"Pardon me, My Lady, I don't think that is the case." He ignored her glare. "We're both responsible for his conception, so you can't blame me on this matter."

After several moments, both heard a soft rap.

"Enter," he answered while his wife continued working on her workload.

A ten-year-old boy, dressed in light blue kimono, stepped in. His emotionless brown eyes met his crimson orbs expectantly.

"What is it this time?" he asked Ryusuki, his first born son, or the eldest of the twins. In his opinion, Ryusuki resembled him a lot while Ryusuke was more like his mother who was carefree, and the same thing could be said for their daughter Kisa. Though he had promised himself not to get Mikan pregnant again, accident happened. Not long after Mikan became the Lady of the West, she became too busy to even take _the_ tea regularly. As a result, Kisa was born when her brothers were five years old.

"Nothing serious, Chichiue." He wrinkled his nose slightly. "The servant only had an early bath."

He refrained himself from sighing. "I trust he's with your sister now?"

"Yes. They're in her chamber as we speak."

"You may go."

Ryusuki nodded, but instead of leaving, he turned to his mother. "Hahaue..."

Mikan looked up from the scroll she was reading. He was pretty sure she didn't hear their short conversation. It was normal for Ryusuke to bring havoc within the palace that she, most of the time, ignored it as she trusted him to deal with Ryusuke. He understood why, but sometimes, he often wondered who the head of their family was.

-:-


	95. Chapter 95—M: Match…

**Original Posting Date:** 01 Mar 2013

-:-

**Chapter 95**

-:-

Upon hearing her son's voice calling her, she turned her attention to him. As much as she hated the fact, it was true that Ryusuki acted more like his father, cool and collective all the time. Because of it, he would make a better Lord than Ryusuke. Although Natsume didn't say anything, she was aware that their younger twin would inherit his position as the Head Clan for the royal ninjas.

"Yes, Ryusuki?"

From his fidgeting form alone, she already knew what he was going to ask.

"May I be excused from today's lessons?"

She smiled gently. "Why not?"

A small smile appeared on his youthful face. "Thank you, Hahaue."

With a bow towards his father and a kiss on her cheek, Ryusuki left them alone. As soon as the shoji door shut close, she turned to Natsume. "Hotaru and Ruka are coming soon."

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She set aside the letter for him to read. "My guess is because she would like to meet Kisa."

He scanned the letter briefly. "Hn."

"What do you think?"

"Why ask me?"

She gave him a blank stare.

He shrugged. "The choice is up to Kisa, but I think they are still too young to be matched right now."

"Yes, I know it's too early, but I think it will be good for the lands. The East will become our ally through their union." Noticing his frown, she smirked knowingly. "You can't prevent her from growing up, Natsume."

"Hn."

Aloof that he was, she knew Natsume was a protective father, especially so when it came to Kisa.

"We shall see."

She smiled. That was just his way of dismissing the topic. Personally, she was not ready to imagine how her little girl would grow up and marry the man she loved.

-:-


	96. Chapter 96—N: Trying day…

**Original Posting Date:** 03 Apr 2013

-:-

**Chapter 96**

-:-

Today was a trying day for his wife, but he knew that she would pull through. After giving her tired form a squeeze, he gently laid her down on their bed. Though Lady Yuka no longer ruled this land, he was sure that she wouldn't mind helping her daughter for a day or two. As he pulled the cover to keep her warm, he kissed her forehead and left their chamber. As soon as he slid the door open, he was met with his sons and daughter.

"How's Hahaue?" Kisa's crimson eyes filled with worry.

His 15-year-old twins remained silent, but he knew they also wanted to ask the same thing.

"Your mother is tough. She'll be fine."

He could still see the worry in her eyes, but Kisa accepted his answer with a nod.

"All of you should rest now. Your mother will be upset should she know that you are not resting properly because of her."

"Yes, Chichiue," they replied as one. All of them bowed and left.

As he watched them return to their own chamber, he looked up at the night sky. Today's event was just something he couldn't prevent from happening. Elder Souma had finally passed on. Mikan saw the older man as her own grandfather, and not to mention he was one of the few people who cared for her when everyone else shunned her, so it was understandable that she was inconsolable at the moment.

Still, death was inescapable when one was a mortal.

Tomorrow morning, he would have to pay a visit to his mother-in-law to ask for her help. Tired, he entered their chamber again. Leaving his hakama on, he climbed to bed and pulled his wife close. His last thought before sleep claimed him was Mikan would surely be fine.

-:-

**A/N:** I know, I know. It was not nice of me for not updating the story for so long. I'm still procrastinating as we speak. One thing you need to know, though. I already completed this story on my blog several months ago before taking it down for revision. Since the revision is done, you guys can read the story again. Still, I have decided to keep the original date, not the re-post date, even though I already removed the story from my blog.

Anyways, please kindly review. :)


	97. Chapter 97—M: Scowling face…

**Original Posting Date:** 07 Apr 2013

-:-

**Chapter 97**

-:-

A smile stretched on her face as she saw her best friend step out of the carriage. "Welcome to the Western Lands."

Hotaru, with her less than formal kimono that was solely used for travelling, nodded. "I'm pleased to see you again, Milady."

Throwing the formality away, she rushed forward and hugged her. "No need to be so formal, Hotaru. You know that you're my best friend."

"Of course," the violet-eyed princess replied in as-a-matter-of-fact tone before returning her hug.

She pulled away and looked at the young boy, Hotaru's first born son, who stood beside his mother. Kōtarō, at the age of 16 with his father's blond hair and the violet eyes of her mother, made a handsome image. Ever since Kōtarō was old enough to travel, he never missed a chance to see Kisa. Both children were equally smitten to each other ever since their first meeting, which was on Kisa's 10th birthday. She couldn't be happier to know that Hotaru would be her family as soon as both of their child ready to live their lives together.

Kōtarō bowed towards her and Kisa, who stood by her left. "Greetings, Milady, Princess Kisa."

Just like her, Kisa leaped forward and hugged the young man who immediately blushed scarlet. "Welcome, Kōtarō."

The poor boy never had the chance to reply as Kisa had already dragged him away.

She stifled a chuckle when she saw her husband's subtle scowling face as he watched the young lovebirds left with narrowed eyes. Honestly, Kisa was already 15 years old, but his protective nature didn't get any better. This was what made her husband and daughter often had petty arguments. Well, hopefully, by the time Kisa formally betrothed to Kōtarō, he would accept the fact that his Kisa was no longer a child.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review! :)


End file.
